Breaking Reality: The Sequel
by KittyShadow02
Summary: It has been 5 years since they all have seen each other. Arnold decided to move back to Hillwood with his family. Will this be a warm welcome or is it back to hell with the on going drama that carries along with his return. Unexpected love, lust and much more. Rated M for Lemon. Read original Breaking Reality before reading this one so you can be caught up. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Hey, I'm back at it again with the Hey Arnold story. I guess you can call it a squeal. I'm just going with the flow of my imagination so bare with me. This is basically five years after the gang has graduated high school and is living life as parents or doing their dream job. I hope you enjoy. I am sorry for the spelling or grammar that is within this story so bare with me ;3;**_

 _ **PLEASE review so I can know how I am doing thank you!**_

 _ **I own nothing. Enjoy**_

* * *

 _ **Helga's POV**_

Five years has passed since Arnold and I had graduated high school and moved away from our childhood home. It's been peaceful and Laura has grown up really big. She's has been going to kindergarten and has been improving very much. Arnold works as social worker for younger kids and I am a stay at home mom who is in the middle of writing her book. I am happy with my family and love every moment that I am with them. I still keep in contact with Phoebe and the others from time to time. Since Laura's sixth birthday was coming up Arnold and I was planning on going to visit Hillwood. As I began to cook dinner I heard the doorbell so I went to go answer it.

It was Arnold and Laura but he had brought Tai food home. I sighed at him and took Laura from him. "Tia food again?" I questioned

"Yes dear, we are eating Tai food again" Arnold said as he leaned closer to my lips and kissed it.

"Eww" Laura said as she saw that.

"As long as you are saying that I have nothing to worry about" Arnold said as he rubbed her head.

I put Laura down and watched her take off her shoes. "So how was school today?" I asked as I took the Tai food and put it in the kitchen.

"It was good mommy. I learn how to spell my name" Laura said as she ran over to her table

"And how do you spell your name?" Arnold asked as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the kitchen with me.

" A" Laura said as she put her book bag on the shelf.

"That's really good" I said happily as I brought out the plates.

"What is your whole name?" Arnold said as he took out the silverware

"Laura Mable Pataki" Laura said as she washed her hands in the sink.

"You get smarter every day. I am proud" Arnold said. "Also remember when you are done eating start your homework"

Laura dried her hands. "I know daddy." She sat at the table and I served everyone dinner. Arnold talked about his day at work while I said how I cleaned the house. Laura told us more about her day and once we were done eating I told Laura to start her homework as Arnold and I clean the dishes.

"I got a call from Gerald while I was at work" Arnold said as I handed him the wet plates so he can dry them.

"Oh what did he say?" I asked as I washed another dish.

"He said that everything is still good over there. That everyone is missing us and that we should come back soon." He said as he waited for me to give him a wet plate.

"Well summer is around the corner we can spend the summer over there. Laura hasn't seen her grandmother in a while" I said as I handed him a wet plate.

He dried the plate and put it away. "I'm glad you think that because I already had gotten us tickets to go visit next week. It's been what a three years since we been there. I feel like we should live there for a bit so Laura would understand the feeling of living in the city." Arnold said with a smile on his face.

I just crossed my arms and looked at him. "Arnold, really? How many times have I told you not to make a choice without me? I don't want to change Laura's schools. She wouldn't understand what is going on. We can't change her life just because you miss living there. I admit it's a good idea but at the end of the day I feel like we are safer here than there." I replied

Arnold sighed hard. "Helga at least let Laura choose." Arnold said

"Fine Arnold, well do it your way. Laura can you come here darling" I yelled out.

Laura came into the kitchen and sat in her seat. "Am I in trouble?" She asked

"No baby. Mommy and I just want to ask you a question" Arnold looked at her

"Yes?" Laura looked at the both of us.

"Remember when mommy and daddy were telling you about the place that we grew up in? Well what if we said you can come with us and live with us there?" Arnold smiled

Laura seemed confused. "Is that place where it snows a lot during the winter?" Laura question

I nodded and her eyes opened wide. "We will go there for the summer time for your birthday. Only then you will let us know if you want to live there okay?" I told her

"Yes mommy."

"Okay you can go back to doing your homework." Arnold said. Laura got up pushed her chair in and ran off to her room. I looked back at Arnold and shook my head.

"Honey are you sure about this? You would have to change your job location, I would have to change her school. There's going to be a lot of changes." I sat down at the table.

Arnold leaned close to me and kissed my forehead. "Helga , I'll handle everything you just stay pretty okay?" He said as he put the food away in the fridge. It became night time and I took Laura a bath, got her dressed and read her a bedtime story. I then took a shower, got dressed and laid in bed next to Arnold.

Arnold had his reading glasses on and his laptop on the bed. His hair was messy and was too focus on what he was doing to notice I was laying next to him. I took out my book and began to read it. This was normal in our relationship. We took care of Laura, made sure she goes to school, while Arnold goes to work. I clean the house and do yard work. Trying to write a book and get it published. We don't really have sex as much anymore and if we do it's just because we are either drunk or if Laura is in school and he doesn't have to work. I slowly fell asleep. Thank god it's Friday night so I can wake up late.

* * *

 _ **Arnold's POV**_

I stood up all night to make sure everything was going according to plan. I got the tickets to go back to Hillwood, picking out the school Laura can go to if she wants to stay. I got our old apartment back and Laura can finally see her great-grandparents again.

"Daddy, Daddy wake up" I heard Laura yell as she jumped on the bed

I opened my eyes and looked at her with tired eyes. "Yes Laura?" I groan as I rubbed my eyes

"Mommy told me to wake you up" Laura said as she jumped some more. I yawned and picked her up, carried her downstairs and into the kitchen. I see Helga making breakfast so I go over to her and hand her Laura who was now clinging on to her.

"Arnold really?" She asked as she demanded Laura to get down which she did.

I sat at the table as I put my head in my hands. "Why did you send her to wake me up" I asked as I see Laura running around.

"It's your father daughter day remember?" She said as she put a plate of food in front of me.

I rubbed my face and had a slight headache. "Look, I'm not feeling good. I'll take her out later" I said in a groggy voice.

"Daddy sounds like a monster" Laura said as she appeared at the table

"Daddy is sleepy because he was forced to wake up" I shot glares at Helga.

"Well excuse me sir for trying to help you with your father daughter day" Helga shot glares my way.

"Listen, I'll be happy to do this but right now I am not feeling up to it" I raised my voice

Helga looked angrily at me. "Arnold you are going to get your ass ready to spend the day with your child"

"Oh my fucking lord woman. Fine you want that sooooooooo bad let me get dressed first then take MY daughter out so you can do god knows what" I yelled which scared Laura and made her run away. I looked back at Helga and rolled my eyes. "See what you did. Made her run off" I got up and ran to Laura's room. Laura was hiding on her bed under the covers. I sat on her bed.

"I wonder where Laura is?" I questioned out loud

"She's not here" Laura said from under the covers.

"Oh really then who's this under the covers?" I asked

"No one"

"Well no one. If you see my daughter can you let her know that her daddy is really sorry for scaring her by yelling at mommy?"

Laura peeked her head from the covers and looked at me in the yes. "Do you mean that?" She asked quietly

I took her out of her covers and placed her on my lap. I pushed her bangs out of her face. "Yes. I do mean that. I am sorry for scaring you off. I was just very cranky and mommy was making me upset. I am sorry for all of the bad word. Let me make it up to you and buy you ice cream and take you to the park, okay?' I looked in her eyes.

She looked at me and smiled. "Can I get chocolate ice cream?" her eyes lit up

I laughed a bit. "Yes, anything for my little angel" I kissed her cheek. "Let me go get ready and then we head out.

"Alright" She smiled and I left her room. I went to the bedroom where Helga was on the phone. She looked at me and I looked at her.

"Phebes' I'll call you back later" She hung up the phone and looked away from me. I closed the room door and stood behind her.

"Helga we need to talk" I said

"No." Helga replied

"Why? You made me look like a fucking fool" I made her look at me

"I'm sorry…" Her voice got quiet

I rubbed my head in frustration. "I want an answer why"

Tears started to form in her eyes that I can clearly see. I sighed really hard, grabbed the box of tissues and handed her one. She took it and wiped her face. I just went to go take a shower since I know I wasn't getting an answer out of her. Once I was finished with my shower, I got dressed, and walked out the room.

"Laura are you ready?" I asked as I put my jacket on. Helga came out of her room and closed the door.

"Laura is taking a nap" She walked away back into the room.

My patents with this girl are on a thin line. Since Laura is sleeping now of all times I was annoyed and want to get to the bottom of this. I followed Helga to the living room and stood over her.

"Okay we are going to speak. What is your deal today?" I asked but she ignored. My blood was boiling I didn't have time for this.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"Fuck that sorry. I want to know why right now" I raised my voice a bit.

"I got a call…" She began. "My mom isn't doing well."

I sighed hard. I sat next to her. "I'm sorry for raising my voice but you need to tell me when I ask you what's wrong. Plus don't take your anger out on me. If you want I can reschedule the trip to be early as tomorrow. I'll tell my boss it's a family emergency and I will talk to Laura's school." I replied and she hugged me tight. I kissed her on her cheek and knew this was going to be hard to do but I have to.

Helga packed Laura's things, and then packed her things. I got the tickets, talked to my boss and left a voicemail also an email for Laura school. I had a taxi take us to the airport along with our bags. We got checked by security and then we were safe to get onto the plane with our belongings. This is Laura's first actual time seeing a plane up close since she was still a baby at the time. We got on the plane and it was a two hour flight there. Once we landed we got our belongings, and went back to our old apartment. I didn't let anyone know we were back until we settled in. This was going to be a long vacation but I hope is worth it.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note 2: I know it's a slow start but it's something. I hope you liked this so far. PLEASE review thank chu!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry if there's any grammar errors. Enjoy._**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _I own nothing_**

* * *

 _ **Arnold's POV Continues**_

I heard my alarm go off so I get up to turn it off. I stretch and see Helga is still sound asleep. I slowly get out of bed, head to the bathroom to wash up. I put on my jeans, a clean T-shirt and sneakers. I messed with my hair and I went to Laura's room. She was awake and dressed for the day. I left Helga a note on my pillow so that when she gets up she can see it there. I walk out the house with Laura and drove to the boarding house no one was expecting me so soon so this was my chance to show off how much I improved. Once we arrived to the boarding house I parked in the front of the building.

"Laura are you ready?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Ready for what?" She still seemed sleepy but I don't blame her.

"To see where your daddy grew up"

Her eyes lit up and she had a huge smile on her face. "Yes."

"Good." I said as I got out of the car and helped her out. We went up the steps of the house and I felt my heart skipped a beat. I knocked on the door and waited until the door opened. Suzie had opened the door.

"Hello?" She said as she looked at me then at Laura then back at me.

"Hey Suzie. Long time no see" I said and she quickly hugged me.

"Oh my dear lord Arnold. It's really you" She hugged me tight and I looked down at Laura and she gave me a worried look. She finally let me go and let us in.

"HEY EVERYONE ARNOLD IS HERE" She cried out. Soon enough everyone came running out of their rooms to come greet us. I carried Laura who was shy.

"Hey shortman. Good to finally see you again" A familiar voice said. It was Grandpa and he still looked the same.

"Hi Grandpa" I said as Laura hid her face on my chest.

"Oh my, is that Laura? She's gotten so big" Susie said

"Yes it is. Laura say hi to everyone" She waved but didn't speak. "She's going to be 6 years old soon" I said

"I bet she's wants a cookie. Am I right?" Grandma asked Laura. Laura nodded her head and Grandma held out her arms to pick up Laura. Laura went to Grandma and I went into the living room where I had to answer a lot of questions.

"So how are you and Helga?" Grandpa asked

"Helga and I are doing good" I replied as I sat down on the couch.

"So what are you doing for a living?" Ernie asked as he was holding his hammer

"I work as a social worker for kids at a elementary school" I said as I looked at Ernie

"Ah, a social worker very good Arnold." Mr. Hyunh said with a smile on his face

"Plan on having another kid?" Suzie asked

I blushed a bit and shook my head quickly. "No no no. Laura is good enough. But if it happens then so be it"

Oskar gave me a glare. I almost forgot me and him didn't like each other after Laura was born. I didn't care for him. Laura came in the living room with Grandma. She had just gotten a box of fresh cookies.

"Did you behave?" I asked Laura

"Yes daddy I behaved. Grandma gave me cookies and milk. She gave me some to share with you and mommy"

"Did you say thank you?"

"Yes. I said thank you" She smiled.

"Well Shortman, you seemed to have her under control. Say where's the mother?" Grandpa asked

"She's at home sleeping still. I'm going to show Laura my bedroom. I'll be back." I picked up Laura and walked to my old room. I opened the door, placed her feet back on the ground and showed her my room. She looked so amazed to see everything.

"Is this really your room daddy?" She looked around amazed

"Yes it is" I used the remote to bring out the couch. She jumped but sat on it.

"Can we live here. It's so cool. Grandma and Grandpa are so cool" She bounced around. All I can do is smile. I sat with her on the couch and looked up at the sky.

"We can live here but I don't think your mom will like that idea." I explained

"But why?" Laura looked at me with total disappointment

I felt so bad and held her close. "Oh don't give me that face. I'll tell you what. If you talk to mommy and tell her how much you love this place then maybe we can stay. Is that a deal?" I told her and she quickly nodded her head. As soon as we were done here I took her to my best friend's house. He didn't know I was coming either. I knocked on his door and once he opened the door her jumped into my arms.

"Holy shit your alive" Gerald yelled as we hugged each other.

"Yea it's been too long. Way too long." I replied. Once we broke from then hug he saw Laura.

"She's so big! What you guys been feeding her?" Gerald said as he smiled

"Food" I joked.

"Hi Laura do you remember me?" Gerald asked

Laura nodded. "You and my daddy always video chat and there are pictures of you both in the house" Laura replied

"Oh" Gerald said as he was shocked. "She speaks very well and in full sentences. I am deeply impressed."

"Thank you. We taught her very well" I said as we walked in the house. "So where's Phoebe?"

Gerald led us inside of the house. The house was bigger than I imaged. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms. I looked at one of the room's which look like a boys's room since the walls were painted blue and green. There was two beds also and a whole bunch of toys. The next room was pink and purple seeming it was a girl's room. There was a crib and girly things. "I have a surprise for you Arnold." Gerald said as we arrived to the kitchen. Phoebe walked out the room holding a little boy's hand but seems like her stomach was poking out a bit.

"Gerald you dog. I didn't know you got that busy" I chuckled and have Phoebe a hug.

"Arnold, it's been a while." Phoebe said in a tired voice.

"Yes it has and I see your busy with kids.? Heh" I looked at the little boy.

"Oh we have three kids. The oldest is at his Grandmother's house his name is Adam who's 4 years old but is very smart for his age, this is Omar who is 3 and the one in her stomach is a girl." Phoebe said in an exhausted tone.

"Dam Gerald!" I replied and he laughed.

"You see what had happened was" Gerald began and I shook my head.

"Hi Laura" Phoebe said as she smiled and Laura gave her a hug. "I finally get to see you after all these years. Where's Helga?"

"Home sleeping. I can drive you there if you're not busy" I looked at Gerald and he threw his hands up while laughing.

"Well go visit Helga as soon as I pick up Adam from my mom's house."Gerald said

"Yay" Phoebe said happily and went to go change Omar and herself changed. Once they were changed Gerald drove them to pick up Adam while I showed Laura around the town. Everything seemed the same and in place. Once I got the call from Gerald to meet us at my house I drove us back to our house. This was either was going to go good or bad. It all depended on what mood Helga was in.

* * *

 _ **Helga's POV**_

I woke up to a note on Arnold's pillow saying he took Laura to see the town and some people. I got off the bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I stick my tongue out at my reflection and went in the shower. I washed my hair and then my body. Once I was done I put on my jeans, hoodie and my sneakers. I then fixed my hair into a ponytail. As soon as I was about to head out the door I opened it just to see Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold, Laura and two other kids. I squealed loudly and hugged Phoebe. I haven't seen her in the longest.I quickly dragged her inside and sat on the couch. She giggled and one of her sons were attached to her. Gerald and Arnold went to the kitchen to catch up while Laura went to show off her room to one of the other kids.

"Phoebe I knew you had kids but two of them?" I asked her

"Well I have one more on the way" Phoebe rubbed her stomach

"Seems like you two have been really busy I see" I grinned

Phoebe blushed. "Well yes. I found out that I was pregnant a week after we graduated. Adam is my pride and joy. Then after a year of having Adam I was pregnant with Omar who's really attached to me and now I have this little girl on the way."

"Girl you really have been busy" I replied laughing

"I blame Gerald but I blame myself" Phoebe said in an upset tone.

"Dam..." I felt bad in a way

"Well anyway. I see you two raised Laura so well. I am proud" Phoebe smiled as she held Omar on her lap.

"Yea well she's a good girl and she loves her school. Arnold wants us to move here and I'm not sure if it's good to change up schools on Laura like this." I messed with my fingers.

Phoebe had a frown on her face. "Oh Helga, I think it's best if Laura decides at the end don't you think?"

I looked back at my friend I know she was right but I didn't want to move back here for reasons. "I know I know. I have to get going. I got a call that Miriam wasn't doing so well" I looked down.

"Oh my. Go visit her. I'll stay here with the guys and Laura. You do what you have to. I'll cover for you" Phoebe said. I got got up knowing she was right. I put on my jacket and grabbed my bag. Arnold walked out the kitchen with Gerald and saw me about to leave.

"Babe, where are you heading?" He asked as he put his drink down.

"Shit" I thought to myself. I was trying to leave without being noticed. "I'm going to check on my mother if that is a problem" I looked straight at him as Gerald sat next to Phoebe and carried Omar on his lap. Arnold can hear the attitude in my voice so he dragged me outside and pinned me against the wall. I looked away from him trying hard to make eye contact.

"Don't start. Please don't. I don't want to deal with you today if your going to be like this" Arnold said very bluntly

I looked at him with an angry expression. "Fine then don't deal with me at all today. Hmph" I pulled away from him and ran off. I can't deal with him getting mad at me. I slowed down my running and made it in time for the bus. I got on the bus, paid for it and sat in my seat. The bus was still the same smelly bus from before. I sighed as I looked down at my phone and see a text from Arnold.

 **"You know running away makes the problem worse. Well talk when you get back if you get back." Arnold**

I felt my chest tighten and texted him back. **"Look football head. Don't start your shit. I'm having a bad enough day I don't need you making it worse. Take care of Laura and leave me alone. Have a good day."**

I then texted Phoebe. **"Make sure Arnold doesn't do anything stupid please. He's been losing his temper lately and I am not dealing with it."**

I get a text back from Arnold and I growl just seeing his name. **"Fine. Be that way Helga"**

I didn't bother texting back and saw a text from Phoebe. **"Sure thing Helga"**

The bus finally arrived to my location, I got off and walked a block up. There it was my old house where I was born and raised. Literally I was born here because my stupid father didn't drive my mother to the ER. I walked up the steps and reached the door. I pulled out my old keys, opened the door and walked in while closing the door behind me. I walked to the living room and saw things were still the same. "Hello, anyone here?" I called out

"Hello" A voice called back.

"It's me Helga" I walked to the kitchen to see Olga sitting at the table with papers and a stressed look on her face. "Olga?" I said. She looked up and her eyes shined widely. She got up and ran over to hug me tight.

"Helga is it really you?" She didn't let go

I felt suffocated with her tight grip. "Well I won't really be here if you don't let go" I flailed my arms around.

She let me go and made me sit across from me and gave me coffee. "Baby sis, I am glad you are back. Everything has been very very bad." She looked at me with sad eyes.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I took a sip of the coffee.

"Mommy, is really sick and it's getting worse" Olga started to cry and I rolled my eyes.

"Sick how Olga. Details woman!" I said

"I think she has cancer in her lungs from all the smoothies that she makes" Olga took a tissues and wiped up her eyes. "This are her medical bills"

I took a look through the papers, saw the pricing for treatment was well over a few thousands dollars. I felt in shock about all of this knowing that Miriam has cancer and these prices. There's no way she can get help since I don't even work and I don't want to bother Arnold for cash. I rubbed my head and looked back at her. "Where is she?" I asked

Olga pointed up the stairs as she blew her nose into her tissues. I got up, headed upstairs and into my parents bedroom. I saw her watching TV. I knocked on the door to get her attention she looked over at me and smiled.

"Well look who we have here. Helga it has been a while since I last saw you" She patted the space next to her.

I went to sit next to her and I saw that she really didn't look all so well. "Hi mom" I whispered

"Hi dear. How is everything?" She smiled innocently

"Everything is good I guess. Are you going to be okay?" I asked bluntly trying hard to hold my tears back.

Her smile faded away as she got up and looked out window. "I'm guessing Olga told you." I nodded. "That girl doesn't know when to keep shut" She chuckled to herself. "Well all I know I don't have much to live for anymore. I gave birth to two healthy girls and I don't regret it. I do request one thing before I do die" She said in a weak voice.

I stood up with tears falling down my face. "Anything!" I yelled out.

"I want to see my granddaughter Laura. It's been a while since I seen her" Mother smiled once more

I looked at her and gave her a hug. "Sure, I'll make that possible. I'll bring her first thing tomorrow" I replied as now I didn't let go.

"Helga..." She said

"Yes mom"

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I wasn't a good mother and paid more attention to Olga. I hope you can forgive me" She replied as she rubbed my back. I cried really hard and didn't let her go.

"It's okay mom. I forgive you. Thank you for bringing me into this world you may have not been perfect but you were there when I needed you" I cried in her arms. She sat on her bed. I waited till she fell asleep before I walked back downstairs to Olga cooking dinner for mom. I helped her cook but it was very silent as we did. After I ate I went back home and it had gotten dark since it was night time. Arnold was home alone with Laura. They both was asleep on the couch while the TV was playing cartoons. I picked up Laura and put her in bed and then placed a blanket on Arnold. I went to the bedroom changed out of my clothes, sat on my bed and cried as I remembered what my mother was going through. The bedroom door opened a few minutes later and I see Arnold walk in. He was already changed into his pajamas and he came sat in the bed. It was even more silent because of the arguments we have been having lately. He looked over to me and saw me crying. So leaned over and held me close.

"Arnold..." I whispered

"Helga, I'm sorry for the way I have been acting towards you. I'm just tired of you giving me an attitude and I don't even know what is going on. Just please open up to me. That is all I ask. Can you do that for me?" He asked in a sweet voice.

I looked at him and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry Arnold. It's just things are happening all to fast. I went to see Mairam today" I cried

He rose an eyebrow. "Oh? So how is she?" He asked as he rubbed my head

I looked at him and shook my head. "Not good" my voice lowered

"How bad?"

"She has cancer... She might not live longer" I replied as I felt my chest tightened

He stood in shock once he heard that. "Shit... I'm very sorry to hear that honey" He hugged me tight. I cried hard into his arms and he rocked me.

"She did ask for one thing though" I looked up at him as he wiped away my tears.

He looked down at me. "And what was that"

"She wants to see Laura"

"Sure. I wouldn't mind that" He smiled at me. He kissed my cheek. "Let's get some rest." He turned off the lights and hugged me close as we fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later my phone rang off the hook. I woke up to answer it.

"H- Hello" I answered in a tired voice but wasn't trying to wake up Arnold who was sleeping next to me.

"Helga!" The person yelled in a panic

"Olga?" I questioned as I rubbed my left eye. "What's wrong? It's 2:45 in the morning." I said as I looked at the clock on the nightstand.

"It's mommy. She's being rushed to the ER right now. Please hurry" Olga cried out

My eyes opened wide and now I was fully awake. "Wait why?" I questioned loudly which made Arnold wake up.

"I went to check up on her and she was shaking also and forming from the mouth" She panicked over the phone. My heart raced once I heard that. I got up and started to put on my shirt and sweats.

"I'm going to the hospital now. I'll see you there" I hung up the phone and looked over to the bed to see Arnold was awake but yawning. He turned on the light and yawned once more.

"Everything okay?" He asked with a very deep sleepy voice. God the voice turned me on a bit but I ignored it.

"Arnold my mom is getting transported to the ER now. I need you to drive me." I said in a panicked voice.

Arnold looked lost but got up from the bed. "What happened?"

"Olga just called me telling me a whole bunch of things. I'm over here losing my mind. I have to get Laura ready so she can come with us" I said as I put my sneakers on

Arnold put on his sweatpants on and threw on a hoodie then lastly he put his shoes on. "Alright go get Laura ready while I go star up the car." Arnold said as he walked out the room yawning. I rushed over to Laura's room, turned on her lights, took out her jeans, shirt, and hoddie. I placed it on her dresser then wen over to her bed. I slowly tapped her.

"Laura. Wake up." I said softly

Laura opened her eyes and saw me sitting next to her. She sat up and looked at me. "M- mommy?" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Laura I need you to get dressed. We have to go somewhere very important" I replied

Laura nodded and got up but was too sleepy to get ready so I helped her get dressed. Once she was ready I put on her sneakers and fixed her hair. I grabbed my bag, put my keys in my bag, then put my wallet and phone in my back pocket. I then picked up Laura in my arms, closed the door and walked out the building. Arnold was out in front in the car but was sleeping. I opened the back seat, placed Laura in, put her seat belt on then closed the door. I sat in the front and buckled up. "Arnold?" I said as I tapped his shoulder. He quickly woke up and looked at me.

"Sorry." He said as she focused on the road and rove off. I kept texting Olga to know what was going on but no reply. I looked in the back seat to see Laura ad fallen back to sleep. We arrived to ER, Arnold parked the car and got out then took out Laura to carry her in his arms. I got out and went to the front desk.

"Hello. I am here to see my mother Miriam Pataki" I said to the guy in the front desk

He looked at me and then looked at the computer. He typed in a few things. "Ah yes she is in room 5 in the red section but the kid would have to wait in the waiting room." He said.

"Go on Helga I'll wait with Laura out here" Arnold said as he went to sit in one of the seats with Laura in his arms. I quickly ran to the back of the ER searching hard. I just hope I am not to late...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: There is a character's death you have been warned. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**_

 ** _Please review_**

 ** _I own nothing_**

* * *

 _ **Helga's POV Continues**_

I ran to the back were they told me where Miriam was being held. I opened the door to see her hocked up to machines she was sleeping and Olga was crying her dam eyes out. I walked over to Miriam's sleeping body and saw that her skin was very pale. I wanted to break down but I wanted to be strong. I rubbed her head. "What did the doctors say?" I pulled up a chair next to Miriam's bedside

Olga tried to control her tears. "I don't know baby sister. She went to sleep after I gave her a bath and then I came to check up on her. She started to shake and foam out of her mouth. I was so scared I called 911 and then called you."

I now feel bad for leaving Miriam for 5 years. I could have been here to take care of her. I broke down in tears not knowing what to do. As I started to cry the doctor walks in and I quickly changed my mood and wiped away my tears. "Hello?" I asked as he checked her pulse.

"Hello I am Dr. Quinn. Who might you two be?" Dr. Quinn asked as he had a clipboard in his hand.

"Well I am Helga Pataki and this is my older sister Olga Pataki. We are the daughters of Miriam Pataki." I said firmly.

"I see. Well I have some bad news. Your mother had a heart attack and it caused her to have a seizure. With this cancer in her body she may not live to see another day. So I would say your goodbyes soon. I am sorry to say this I really truly am but there is nothing we can do for you mother but to keep her under watch until she leaves us all." Dr. Quinn said with a sorry look on his face.

Olga had a shock face. "P- Please…. I don't want to say goodbye yet!" She fell to the ground crying

"I'm sorry…" He replied as he walked out the room.

I sat there in shocked and felt my heart sink. I couldn't believe what I was told. This couldn't be happening. This can't be happening. I felt the tears rush down my face and I couldn't control my emotions. I broke down and laid my body against my sleeping mother. They transferred my mother upstairs into one of the rooms upstairs.

A few days later they kept her in care. I made sure once I woke up I went to visit my mother every day. I haven't seen much of Laura or Arnold. I haven't told Arnold the news yet. He thinks that she has to be under watch. I didn't have the heart to tell him or face my daughter at the moment. I would spend time with my mother as she told me stories of my past or her past. At times Olga and I would bring her food from the outside.

"Helga when will I see that baby of yours?" My mother asked in the weakest tone a voice.

I choked up because I didn't want to see her grandmother like this but I have no choice but to let her visit her grandmother before she passes away. It could be any day now and I better be late than never. I texted Arnold to bring over Laura over to see her grandmother. I looked at my mother and smiled. "Don't worry mom, Laura is on her way now." I replied and she gave me a weak smile. An hour later Arnold texts that he is here. I go into the waiting room to meet up with them. I see that Laura is wearing her pink sundress with my bow in her hair. She looks so cute I smiled as I went to pick her up.

"Hi Laura, have you been behaving with daddy?" I asked as I poked her cheek

She nodded her head yes. "I always behave mommy" Laura said with a smile but I notice she was missing a tooth.

"Wait you lost a tooth?" I looked surprised

"I lost it yesterday mommy. Daddy told me about the tooth fairy and how she leaves money under your pillow when you put your tooth under there." She pulled out a dollar. "See?"

I couldn't believe I missed seeing my baby lose her first tooth. I felt so bad and I hugged her tight. Olga came over to greet us all. "Laura do you remember your aunty Olga?" I asked as I placed her on the floor.

"I remember her through the video chats. Hi aunty!" Laura said cheerfully.

"Aww I missed this face." Olga said as she carried her. "Can I take her to the gift shop real quick" Olga said as she begged with them big eyes of her.

"Okay. Just don't be gone for so long." I sat in the waiting room chairs as Arnold sat next to me.

"What's going on?" He asked bluntly.

I knew the question was coming. I took a deep breath and explained to him the whole story of how her cancer is getting worse and what happened that night. They aren't sure how much time she has to live. Doesn't show signs of improving and that she really wants to see Laura.

"Fuck…." Arnold said.

"Yep…"

"I'm sorry hun" He hugged me tight and I felt safe in arms. Soon enough Olga came back with Laura who had a new plushy. She seemed happy that she got this.

"I heard that grandma isn't feeling well so I got her this get well soon bear" She held it out to me to hold. I felt my heart warm up from her kindness. I held her close to me while Arnold rubbed her head. "You think she would like it?" Laura questioned

"Are you kidding? She'll love it" Arnold said. We then walked over to my mother's room. She was sitting up as she was eating food. Laura walked over to mother's bed and looked at her. Laura then held out the plushy to my mom.

"I got you a get well teddy grandma" Laura said softly

My mom smiled and put her spoon. She took the plushy from her and looked at her. "Aren't you a sweet little angel" Miriam replied

"You are very welcome. I hope you feel better grandma" Laura said as she sat in the bed with mother. They bonded very well and I am very proud. They talked about Laura school life even though she was just only in kindergarten. I sat with Arnold as we let them talk. A few hours went by as the both of them talked. I fell asleep with Arnold but woke up moments later with a tap on my leg I woke up and saw Olga crying and Laura standing in the front of the both of us.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up and stretched.

"Grandma won't wake up mommy" Laura looked scared at me

I quickly jumped from my seat and ran over to my mother's bedside. "Olga? What happened?" I question trying not to panic.

"I walked in and Laura told me mommy wasn't moving. So went to check up on her. H- Helga mommy is gone" Olga didn't look at me. My heart shattered and I dropped to my knees. I couldn't breathe my chest felt heavy. "No…" I slowly said. Arnold walked to my side and held me close. He made me look at him. I couldn't bare it and fell into his arms and cried hard. She was really gone.

"G- Gone?" Laura asked confused. "Where did she go?"

I forgot that Laura was there but I couldn't move my body. I was too much in shock to have her understand. She was too young to understand. Arnold picked me up and placed me on the chairs. He then carried Laura. "Helga….. I'm sorry for your loss" He spat out. I knew he felt guilty and quickly rushed out the room with Laura who I can hear asking questions as they both left. The doctors came and took her body away. Olga and I had to wait in the waiting room for them to confirm that she did pass away which she did in her sleep. I broke down crying and not much can be helped. That night I went home to find Arnold watching TV in the living room while Laura was asleep. I sat on the couch and he pulled me close and I cried really hard until I fell asleep. All Arnold could do was being there for me which he was and I was glad.

* * *

 _ **Arnold's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of crying from the bathroom. I knew it had to be Helga after all she lost her mother last night. I notice the weather was dark, gray and was going to pour down anytime soon. I went and made coffee for me and Helga then made a small breakfast for Laura. I went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Helga?" I said waiting for an answer.

"Y- Yes?" I heard from the other side.

"Come out sweetie. Please come out" I asked nicely

"It hurt's Arnold" Helga whined

"I know it does hun. I know it does." I replied

I heard the sink go off in the bathroom and then the door opened up. She walked out the bathroom and had her big hoodie on. I put her hood down so I can see her face and gave her a kiss on the lips. She quickly kissed me back. She pushed me up against the wall which caught me off guard. She didn't stop until Laura walked out of her room with her PJ's on and hair let down.

"Good morning?" Laura had a questionable look on her face.

I pushed Helga gently off of me and smiled at Laura. "Good morning princess"

"Is mommy feeling better" Laura looked at Helga

Helga couldn't look back at Laura. "Yes Laura, mommy is feeling better"

"Yay!" Laura said happily

Helga walked off into the kitchen. I made Laura brush her teeth and get dressed. I was taking her to her my grandparent's house and that she was going to stay there for the next few days. I got myself ready while Helga just sat there messed with her coffee. Once Laura was done getting dressed I packed her a bag of clothes and had her eat breakfast. As she ate her breakfast I got dressed.

"Laura, mommy has to tell you something." I overheard Helga say to Laura

"What is it mommy?"

"I want to let you know how much I love you and your father very much and I was to lose either of you I would die." Helga said while she sounded like she was holding back tears.

"Die…. As in what happened to grandma yesterday. Daddy told me and I'm fine with it. She was a nice lady and I'm glad I met her" Laura said sweetly and my heart melted from that. I walked out the room with my car keys in my hands.

"Arnold, I really want to be alone today so I may be gone by the time you get back" Helga looked at me with sad eyes.

"Alright, take all the time you need baby. I'll always be a phone call away" I replied as I went over and kissed her forehead. Laura was finished with her breakfast so I took her to the car, buckled her in and drove off to my grandparent's house. Once we arrived I explained what had happened. They were in shocked but were happy to take care of Laura. I then left and just drove around the city. I spotted a someone I know from school so I parked the car and walked over to the person.

"Hello there you are looking well" I said with a smirk on my face.

The person turned around and looked at me. It was Rhonda Lloyd the popular girl from back when we were in school together. "Arnold is that really you?" She said as she took off her glasses

"Yep it's me in the flesh." I replied

"It's been like what 5 years since I last saw you? How are you?" She asked

"Yea it has been a long 5 years but I am living. I haven't heard from you. How's the kid?" I asked

"Little Lloyd is a doll. He goes to school and is very well behaved" Rhonda replied

"That's cool!" I explained. We ate lunch and caught up. I informed her about Helga's problem.

"Oh dear. Is she going to be alright?" Rhonda asked with a worried look on her face.

"Honestly I don't know. She's become more and more distant since we got here and now that this happens I doubt she wants to be around me for a while. I had Laura say over at my grandparents place while I try to take care of Helga. I feel like I should surprise her with something." I said as I put my finger to my chin

"Why not show her how much you love her?" Rhonda suggested

"That's a good idea and I know how to do it also." I smirked

"Ew" Rhonda made a face which made me laugh.

"No not that silly. I know what she likes so I'll try that"

"Sounds like a plan"

"How's Curly?" I questioned

She rolled her eyes. "Him? I found him doing some stupid shit so now he only gets to see his son only on the weekends"

"What did he do?" I was puzzled

"That's my little secret but either way he can only see his son on the weekends until I say so." Rhonda said and I laughed hard

"Well dam. Well let me get going. I have to go do things. Give me a call sometime" I said as I gave her a hug. She hugged me back and we exchanged numbers. I got into my car and drove off to a few stores and bought a few things. I then drove home and notice Helga was gone which was perfect time to do what I planned. I cooked dinner and did what I had to. I just hope she loves what I'm doing for her.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Helga opened the house and saw the rose petals on the floor leading to the kitchen. She closed the door behind her and followed the petals to the kitchen. She saw dinner was cooked and the house was cleaned.

"Arnold?" Helga called out in confusion

Arnold came from around with his shirt off, only black jeans and his upper body mostly his abs shining with baby oil. Helga smiled a bit and covered her mouth with her hands. Arnold had her sit down on the chair and took off her shoes and socks.

"Hello my dear wife. You have been through a lot let this sexy beast take care of you for the night" Arnold said as he ran his fingers against her leg. She flinched as he did so. There was music playing in the background mostly jazz music. Helga was just so shock and went with the flow after they ate he led her to the bedroom where the rose petals on the bed. Helga almost cried as Arnold brought out chocolate covered cherries since she was allergic to strawberries. They sat on the bed as he fed her one by one and she did the same to him. They then cuddled up in the bed and hugged each other.

"Thanks Arnold this was cute but I am not in the mood for sex" Helga said in disappointment

"Oh I didn't want sex. I just wanted my beautiful wife to smile once more. I know things has been rough and I just wanted to show you how much I love and care for you." Arnold said as he put a rose in her hair. She smiled while crying a bit. He leaned over and kissed her with a strong passion. Helga was glad to have this man that she loves and care for in her life. A few days later was the funeral Helga wasn't happy to see her mother be put 6 feet below the ground but was happy that her mother left in a peaceful way. A week after Helga, Arnold and Laura had to say goodbye to all of their friends and family in Hillwood so they can go back to their house in California.

* * *

 _ **Arnold's POV**_

We returned back home after spending a month and a half in Hillwood. Laura missed her classes but it was good that she caught up really quickly. I had to go back to work while explaining what happened. Helga found a job at the local store. This was almost close to normal in our lives.

I went to pick up Laura from school but I had gotten there late and I feel bad. Her birthday passed so we celebrated here because Helga doesn't want to step foot in Hillwood after what happened. It's been a month since her mother's death to cancer but she has been acting pretty strange lately as if she doesn't want to be around me or Laura at times. I called Dr. Bliss for advice due to Helga's actions lately. She's become more and more distant. I just want to know why. Soon enough it was winter time and I did promise Laura we will go back to Hillwood in the winter. All of us as a family left to go stay over there for a little while. I just hope everything will turn out okay.

* * *

 _ **Helga's POV**_

I have been out of it ever since my mother died back in the summer time. I got a job but I am not as happy as I used to. Arnold tries to show me love but I don't want it. I sometimes forget that I have a child. Life has been rough for me and now we are back in Hillwood for the winter time. I called Phoebe as we arrived and I went to visit her at a bar since she needed to get away from Gerald and the kids.

"Hey Helga, how been since I last saw you?" Phoebe asked as she ordered a beer

"Phebs I am a huge mess. I haven't had sex with Arnold or spent time with my daughter"

"Why?" She asked

"I'm still upset my mother left me. I also…." I looked around before I pulled up my sleeves of my hoodie to show her my arms. I had fresh cuts on it.

Phoebe looked at me in shock. "Helga…. You went back to that again" Phoebe sounded worried.

I nodded. "I have nothing left. I am that stressed out. I need to stay away from Arnold for a bit until I heal" I replied

She nodded. "If you need help I'm here"

"I know" I asked. The rest of the night I drank to forget my worries I knew I would soon regret it but I needed something to take my mind off of the world. I wake up the next morning with a mean headache but I wasn't at home and I wasn't in my bed. I looked down to see I was naked and looked over to my right. I felt sick once I saw who I had slept with. I knew me drink was bad but not to this point. Harold was next to me and I already regret my choice. I knew I was going to be in deep shit and this will not end well.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note 2: I hope you enjoy so far. Review to let me know how I am doing.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been stressed out lately and problems has been happening lately. This chapter maybe short just a head's up. Sorry for the errors. Hopefully I update soon. I didn't really put my all into this but I tried. Hope you enjoy. Review if you can. Thanks.**_

 _ **I own nothing**_

* * *

 _ **Helga's POV**_

I woke up next to Harold after a night of drinking to forget my problems. I sat up and looked at Harold sleeping body. "Oh shit…"As I thought to herself as she got out of the bed and but woke up Harold. Harold looked at me as I stared right back at him.

"Listen tubby, this never ever happened you got that?" I balled up my fist

It took him a second to realize what had happened. "Oh shit. Helga did we have sex?" Harold asked

"I hope not. Oh fuck I'm in trouble" I mumbled to myself as I quickly put on my clothes.

"Arnold is going to be upset" He said

My head began to spin just thinking of what Arnold would say if I told him. "Shit shit shit…" I mumbled to myself more. I put on my sneakers and ran downstairs, put my hoddie on and ran all the way to my house in this cold weather. I felt so dirty knowing I was in the same bed as Harold. I fumbled with the house keys as I tried to find the right one and once I opened the door it seemed quiet. I quietly closed the door behind me and tip toed to my room. Arnold was still sounding asleep which is good. I took off my clothes and feel asleep next to him. A few hours later I woke up to Arnold and Laura jamming to music in the kitchen. I still have the headache but I managed to get up out of bed, fix myself up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Hello" I said as I sat at the table.

"Mommy!" Laura ran over to me and hugged me tight. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot baby. I was busy" I replied as I let her go. I looked at Arnold who just gave me a rude look. "Um what's with the face?" I asked as my heart skipped a beat.

"Laura go to your room for bit. Daddy has to talk with mommy." Arnold turned off the music and sat across from me. From the glare he was giving me I knew I was in trouble. Laura did what she was told and went to her room then closed her door.

"….What's going on?" I asked nervously

"Show me your arms" He said.

I hesitated to show him but I did anyway. He shook his head and face palmed himself.

"Why Helga?"

"I was stressed…."

"Even though I am always here for you and you go do this bulllshit" Arnold yelled

"I know…"

"No you don't fucking know. I have to explain to Laura why you're gone each day. I dislike lying to her. What the fuck is your deal?" He was angry

My head was now pounding. "Arnold…"

"Helga I am only trying to help you but you keep pushing me away" Arnold slammed his fists to the table which caused me to shake.

I started breathing hard knowing he was very angry with me. I looked down as my head pounded and my vision became blurry. I tried to stand up but my legs gave out and the next thing I know I blacked out. I woke up to the sounds of my name being called over and over. I opened my eyes and saw I was being carried away in an ambulance truck. I tried to questioned what happened my I had one of those breathing mask over my nose and mouth. I looked over to see Arnold and Laura. Laura looked scared at what was going on. I couldn't bare to see my child cry so I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Arnold's POV**_

Helga has been acting weird ever since her mom passed away. She's been very distant and hardly ever talks. I take care of Laura more than she does now. I recently saw that she started cutting again. I don't know what is going on with her but it make me very worried but very angry at the same time. I try to do but so much for her but I can't if she doesn't let me. Laura and I waited in the waiting room until the doctor told us it was safe for us to come in. Laura had fallen asleep on my as we waiting. Gerald came over to see what was going on.

"Yo, man what the hell is going on. I had to leave Phoebe and the kids with my mom." Gerald took a seat next to me

I put my headphones on Laura's ears and played some music as she slept so that way she didn't hear what I had to say. "I don't know what the fuck is going on anymore. She lost he shit."

"What in god's name do you mean? Phoebe was telling me she was acting weird lately" Gerald explained

"Ever since her mom passed away she's been in some type of fucking depression. I try so hard to help but nothing works. I'm about to loose my shit on her and you know how my temper works Gerald." I sighed harder

Gerald just stared at me. "You need a break honestly and Laura doesn't need to be around all of this."

I looked back and gave him a look but at the end of the day he was right. I needed my space and Laura is to young to be around all of this.

"Mr. Shortman?" The doctor said as he walked out from the back.

"Y- Yes?" I said as I looked up at him

"May I have a few minutes to talk with you?" He said

I nodded and handed Laura over to Gerald. "Take care of her while I talk with him" I stood up and walked over to the doctor

"No problem" Gerald said as he held Laura in his arms. I followed the doctor to one of the empty rooms. I sat in a chair while he sat by his desk.

"Well let me start by introducing myself. My name is Dr. Ramos. I am the main care doctor for your wife Helga" He held out his hand

I shook his hand and then let go. "My name is Arnold. But you probably already knew that. So what is wrong with Helga"

He opened up his folder and flipped through a few pages. "Helga may need to stay a couple of nights so that we can monitor her mental health. We see that she did some self harm to herself and her brainwaves are acting up. Also that's not good for the baby that she is carrying" He looked at me and waited for my response

My eyes opened wide and I felt utterly confused. "Whoa whoa whoa. What baby? She's pregnant?" I questioned as I felt my body tense up.

Dr. Ramos looked back confused at me. "We did her blood work and took a sample. Helga is indeed pregnant."

My head felt fuzzy. "How far along is she?"

"About a month or two. It's hard to tell right about now. I did see alcohol in her system so if she is planning to keep this child she cannot drink anymore or that baby can die before it's born" He explained

"I didn't even know she was pregnant..." I stood up pacing back and forth

"Honestly, I don't think she knows that she is either. She's been very depressed lately so she won't notice the changes at the moment. Do you want to see her?" He asked and I nodded my head. We both got up and he walked me to Helga's room. She was awake bu was looking out the window. I sat next to her and sighed.

She turned her head and saw me sitting there. "Arnold..." He weak voice said

I couldn't bare to look at her at the moment. "Hello..."

"I'm sorry..." Her voice cracked

That made my heart jump. I stood up, walked over to her bed side then kissed her forehead. "Everything will be alright love..."

"They said I have to stay a few days..."

"I know..."

"I have something else to tell you..."

My heart skipped a beat. "What is it...?"

"Last night I went out to drink... I then woke up next to Harold..."

I froze I backed away from her "You... You cheated on me?" I felt rage in my body

She sat up and tears ran down her face. "Arnold I'm so sorry..."

I balled up my fits. "Did you two have sex...?" I felt nothing but anger fill me up

"I don't know..." Her voice panicked

I shook my head. "No wonder your pregnant now!" I yelled out loud

She shook a bit "I- I'm not pregnant!" She protested

"Yes the fuck you are. The doctor just told me!" I glared angrily at her.

"Arnold!" She yelled back as tears fell from her eyes.

I felt hurt and threw the chair across the room. "NO! I'm tired of the way you have been acting lately. You put this all at risk! You make Laura worry about you! You're so distant from your own husband. Now I have to find out that you are pregnant and on top of that you MAY have slept with one of my FRIENDS! I HAD ENOUGH HELGA!" I felt my heart race and saw that she was scared. At that moment I didn't care how she felt. She's been hurting me lately so I guess it was pay back. I turned around to see Laura and Gerald standing by the doorway. Laura was scared as she held Gerald close. "Ughh What the fuck" I said as I leaned against the wall and tears fell from eyes. Helga got off the bed and tried to hug me but I pushed her away from me. She just stood there crying.

"Mommy..." Laura said she walked over to Helga

Helga backed away. "L- Laura stay away"

"Mom..." Laura walked closer to her. Gerald and I just watched her.

Helga just backed up until she was against her bed. "Laura please... Just go with your father..." Helga cried out.

"Helga..." Laura stopped and looked at her mother. Caught all of us off guard that she said her mother's real name.

"Laura Mable Pataki please go to your father" Helga said with a firm tone

"Helga Geraldine Pataki behave yourself" Laura said with tears down her face. "Arnold loves you and I love you. Just please listen and try to get better"

Helga just started at Laura. I just sat there confused that she even knew her mother's whole name. Gerald just seem like he was watching a soap opera. Laura walked over to Helga and hugged her.

"Mommy I love you. Just please get better" Laura said as she cried softly into her mother's legs. Helga carried Laura and held her close. She kissed he forehead and hummed as she rocked Laura in he arms.

I rubbed my head after I felt my head pounding. I looked at my phone and saw a text from Harold.

 _ **"Hey Arnold. I'm petty sure Helga told you that me and her was in bed last night. I just wanted to in from you that nothing happened. Nothing at all. She was drunk last night and I took her home with me so she wouldn't have to deal with getting snatched up. She felt uncomfortable in her clothes so she took them off and I usually sleep naked either way. But I am telling the truth that we did not have sex or any other type of sex. I did not contact you last night because I figured that you had the child in your care. Helga woke up in a panic and rushed out the house before I could explain. I hope you can understand but if you can't it's understandable."**_

That made me feel a bit better that I got an explanation on what really went down. I stood up and bowed my head. "Helga I want to apologize for my actions. Harold explained to me what happened and I took his word." I replied

Helga just shook her head and looked away from me as she sat on the bed with Laura laying down on her lap. I knew I fucked up by letting my anger get the best of me. I explained to her what he said but still she gave me a cold shoulder. Soon enough visiting hours were over. I took Laura and kissed Helga on the cheek. She had to stay the night but it was for the best. Gerald, Laura and I went over to Gerald's house. Adam and Omar was sleeping in their room while Phoebe was in backroom.

"Arnold!" Phoebe said as she quickly gave me a hug. Then had me pick up Laura and kiss her on the cheek. Last but not least she kissed Gerald on the lips. We let Laura rest in the boy's room. Gerald placed an air mattress and had Laura lay on it. Then all three of us went to the living room to talk. I explained to Phoebe what was going on and she felt bad for Helga but it was for the best. I still felt bad for losing my temper at her and I would need to make it up.

"So Helga is pregnant" Phoebe said

"Are you ready for another child" Gerald asked

"Honestly, no I am not ready. I guess it happened so I can't stop it" I replied

"Dam... Well think about it this way. Laura can be an older sister now. She'll be just like Adam." Phoebe said in a hopeful tone

I smiled a bit. "Yea I guess."

"Why don't you just live here instead of traveling back and forth?" Gerald asked

"I would in a heartbeat but the way Helga is set up..." I rolled my eyes

Gerald chuckled. "Yea understandable."

I spent he night over at Gerald's. Hopefully all turns out well...

* * *

 ** _Authors note: Again sorry if this chapter was short... Just review it if you can. Thanks._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hey Hey Hey. I am back I am sorry for the long wait. I have been ultra busy with life and I finally got me a new job which is cool. Yayy. I guess lol ^^; But other than that I am back with a new chapter and I hope you like it. It starts off very slow since I honestly didn't know where to go with this story but I tired and that all that matter's Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE leave a review on the story so I know how a I am doing and also Helga and Arnold is married in this story I know I forgot to clear that up but now you know.**_

 _ **Also take a look at My Ed Edd and Eddy story if you like that show. It is called "It's just High School Ed"**_

 _ **Warning: Abuse**_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Helga's POV**_

I woke up the next morning feeling drained of what happened the night before. Arnold yelling at me and I end up here for my stupid actions. I then find out that I am pregnant with my second child. This isn't going well. After my mother died I am not myself and I can understand why Arnold is angry with me. I sat up sighing to myself and then looked out the window. I was still angry at the fact that he assumed that I had sex with Harold but then again I don't blame him. I have been acting totally different and my little Laura is scared for me. This was supposed to be a vacation for all of us but I ruined it like always. I always fuck shit up. I wiped the tears off my eyes. The nurse came to check up on me and my child. I kept looking over at my phone to see if Arnold had left a message but he didn't. The day went by quickly but I had not said a word to anyone but looking out my window.

"Helga?" A voice said. I turned around to see it was Phoebe with Omar.

Tears formed into my eyes as I quickly jumped from my bed to give her a hug. She hugged me back and Omar looked confused at the both of us. "Phoebe I'm so glad you are here. I made a terrible mistake" I explained as she made me sit down on my bed and had Omar play with his small game.

"Helga we are all worried about you" Phoebe looked at me as if she was getting ready to cry.

"I- I's sorry Phoebe. I guess the death of my mother really hit me hard" I admitted

"We get that but you need more than just help and I am saying this because I care about you" She replied

"Mommy. I beat the game" Omar said as he waved his game.

Phoebe smiled at Omar. "That's good baby" She said sweetly

"Is Arnold upset with me?" I said as I looked down at the ground

"As I said he's super worried about you Helga" Phoebe held my hand

"I'll make it up to him. I promise." I stood up

"Are you sure?"

"Yes my relationship and family is on the line. Also I'm pregnant with our second child. This is way too much"

"I agree. Well Arnold and Laura slept over my place yesterday. If you are able to be discharged today you can come over." Phoebe smiled

"Mommy." Omar said as he looked up at Phoebe

"Yes Omar?" She looked back at him

"Cookie?

"Remember what I told you. No cookies until you eat" Phoebe was stern with him

"Cookie please" He gave her the sad puppy dog eyes

She smiled slightly but shook her head. "No cookies until after you eat."

I smirked at them both. "Listen Omar if you listen to mommy you'll get two cookies after you eat" I suggested. Phoebe looked at me and glared and I shrugged my shoulders. "What?"

"Helga, he already has sugar problems because of Gerald so please don't do that" She crossed her arms

I threw my hands in the air in my defense "Okay okay sorry" I let out a small chuckle and she rolled her eyes. The nurse told me I was free to go since I seemed better but I have to keep up with my appointments for the baby's health and to keep up with my appointments with Dr. Bliss. I agree to those terms, got dressed and headed out with Phoebe for the day since I did need girl time.

"Helga is that you darling?" I heard a voice call out my name. I turned around and it was Rhonda walking over to me as I see her holding her son's hand.

"Hello Rhonda" I looked at her and then at her son. "Cute kid"

"Thank you. How are you doing it's been a while since we said anything to each other" She tried to make small talk

"I could be better..." I looked away from her at made eye contact with Phoebe

"Yea Helga has had a tough time but she doing good" Phoebe stood up for me

"Phoebe I didn't know you had a child" Rhonda said as she looked down at Omar

"Well we didn't talk much back in school since you used to bully us but yes I have three children to be exact" Sass came out of Phoebe's mouth and I loved it. I wasn't sure it was the pregnancy that was making her this way or if she really has change. Over all I loved this Phoebe a bit more.

"Whoa relax momma bear. I was just trying to be friendly. That is all" Rhonda smiled.

"Sorry, I deeply apologize for my word" Phoebe bowed her head

"No need to apologize. Say I want to invite the entire mother's for a play date. Lunch will be provided if anything." Rhonda said. I can see Rhonda has change ever since her son was born. She's become more out there. Laura and her son are about the same age so I guess it wasn't a bad idea.

"What about the father's?" Phoebe asked.

"Fathers are welcome to join as well they are the reason why are children is here in the first place." Rhonda smiled but I can see Matthew wanted to play with Omar.

"I think Matthew wants to play with Omar" I pointed out. Omar hid behind Phoebe's leg.

"Hey Omar say hi to Matthew." Phoebe said as she tried to get him from behind her leg.

"Matthew say hello to Omar" Rhonda said

"Hi" Matthew waved shyly

"H- Hello" Omar looked down and played with his fingers

"They're shy but they'll get used to seeing one another" Phoebe said.

We all started to walk to the mall engaging conversations with one another and how parenting is tough. Rhonda has really changed after giving birth and I like that. I'm happy she that we are all talking with one another with no problems. I told her I was expecting another child and she was really happy and offered to do mine and Phoebe's baby showers. At times I would wonder what Arnold and Laura were doing since I haven't told them I was out of the hospital yet but then again I rather not say a word yet until I can finally come up with the right words so they can understand how truly sorry I am. The day was fun Omar and Matthew really bonded while Rhonda paid for lunch and dinner.

* * *

Once the day was over Phoebe, Omar and I took a taxi to her house Omar was sleeping on Phoebe's lap and I looked out the window. My heart was pounding remembering that I will soon face Arnold and Laura. I just hope everything goes well. Phoebe held my hand as we were being driven home.

"Don't worry too much Helga. If you worry your child will know too and it's not good for either of your health." Phoebe said in a low voice.

I looked at her and knew she was right. Being worried way too much after all I've been through isn't good for the baby and I health. I nodded in agreement and looked back out the window and watch the snow fall from the sky. I had almost forgot that it is still winter. In California it's super-hot even the winter time. Once the taxi pulled up to Phoebe's sidewalk my heart felt like it skipped a beat. Here I was and behind those doors is the truth. I help Phoebe out with Omar after she paid the taxi. I held Omar while Phoebe opened the door with the keys. We walked in the door but it was quite.

"Gerald I'm home" Phoebe said as she put her bags down onto the kitchen table.

"Mommy" Omar said as he awaken from his nap

"Yes sweetie" Phoebe asked as we walked to her bedroom. Once we walked in we see Gerald, Adam, Laura and Arnold sleeping on the king side bed. It was so cute seeing them sleeping with their children. Phoebe and I quickly snapped a picture before they woke up. I saw Adam open his eyes and see us watching them sleep.

"Mommy?" Adam asked as he rubbed his eye

"Hey mommy is back" Phoebe said smiling at her eldest son

"Daddy!" Omar bolted out of my arms and onto the bed, while jumping on his father causing the rest of them to wake up.

"Ughh. Hey little man" Gerald grunted as he felt the wind get knocked out of him.

"Daddy, daddy" Omar said as he pushed Adam out of the way. Adam crossed his arms and pouted

It was cute to watch but then I saw Laura waking up while Arnold was still sounding asleep even after he just woke up. Laura looked at me as if she was lost. Her hair was a bit of a mess since of course she had just woken up. I waved my hand to see if she was fully awake. Once she realized that it was me she quickly jumped out of bed and hugged me tight. I fought back the tears and hugged my precocious child back. Oh how I missed my baby girl.

"Mommy you're all better" Laura looked up at me

I looked back at her. "I am all better" I replied

"That's good that you're better" Gerald added as he sat up and had Omar sitting on his lap and Adam sitting next to him.

"Thanks. Sorry to worry you all. I needed a reality check" I forced a smiled while I rubbed Laura's head

"No problem" Gerald stood up while carrying Omar and Adam getting jealous. He then walked out with the boys while Phoebe followed leaving all of us alone. Laura led me to the bed and hugged me.

"Laura, I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry mommy wasn't there for you when you need it the most. I'm sorry for worrying you and daddy. I just hope you would grow up to understand why I was like this in the first place. I love you and your father dearly" I said as I looked down

"It's okay momma. I still love you and we all make mistakes but it's going to be okay" Laura replied

"When did you get so smart?" I chuckled

"Well you and daddy raised me."

I chuckled once more but jumped when I heard Arnold chuckle in his sleep. We both turned around to see Arnold sitting up with his arms folded. He looked at Laura and she nodded. She got up and left the room leaving us alone. I knew that wasn't a good sign but I needed to face this one way or another. The air filled with silence and the only thing that could be heard was the kids playing.

"Before I say anything…. How are you feeling?" Arnold said

I gulped but held it together "I am feeling scared but overall I am recovering from everything. I just want to apologize for my actions and every-"My words had gotten cut off when I felt Arnold pulled me close and smacking his lips against mine. I was shocked and so surprised but I felt happy. I kissed him back deeply. My tongue was hungry for his and his felt the same. He didn't let me go and I felt so comfortable in his arms. I felt safe and I felt happy to be with my king once more. We lay up in the bed as he held me close.

"Helga…. I miss you. I really missed my hold Helga. My tough girl who didn't back down. I know those days are over but it would be good to see that once in a while. I felt like I failed as a husband at making his wife happy and safe. I felt like Laura was going to lose her mother also since you wasn't mentally and emotionally stable. Helga I worry about you. You are the love of my life and I wouldn't want to trade you for no one else. We made a family and I am not about to lose any of this" Arnold held me close and I heard him sniffle a bit implying that he was holding back his tears.

I felt my heartbreak a bit hearing his worlds. I felt extremely bad that I was selfish yet again and not caring for his needs. I wiped the tears the tears that did fell from his eyes and placed my heads against his cheeks. "Oh Arnold my love, my sweet golden hair angel. Please forgive my actions that I know that it was wrong. The death of my mother has taken a toll in my life and I want to make that up to you if I can my dear sweet football headed angel." I said while crying. He smirked a bit and kissed my lips.

"I always loved when you spoke as if you were writing poetry" Arnold poked my nose. "But I forgive you if you forgive my actions" I quickly nodded and hugged him. The rest of the night was pretty chilled after we left the room we spent time with Phoebe, Gerald, Laura and the boys. Phoebe and I told Gerald and Arnold about Rhonda's play date idea they groaned at the thought but finally agreed to it.

Arnold drove Laura and I home after saying our goodbyes to phoebe and the others. Once we arrived to the house I opened the door and saw the house a bit of a mess. So Laura and Arnold had helped me clean up and then I tucked Laura into bed after giving her a bath because she wanted me to even though she's old enough to take a shower.

Once the house was clean I lay next to Arnold in bed and he held me close. I felt extremely happy that he was with me. He rubbed my tummy almost forgetting that I was pregnant and I laughed to myself for almost forgetting. We fell asleep after a few exchanged kisses to one another. This went better than I thought.

* * *

 _ **Arnold's POV**_

My phone rang causing me to jolt out of my sleep and to see who it was. Quietly I stumbled out of bed hoping not to wake up Helga in the process. My phone kept ringing and I walked passed Laura's room and into the bathroom. I flipped the bathroom switch on answered the call. "Hello?" I asked with a very tired voice.

"Arnold!" The voice yelled with a panic tone causing me to jump.

"Yes, who's this?" I asked trying not to yawn but failed and yawned anyway.

"Phoebe is going to labor. Can you come pick up Omar and Adam from downstairs" Gerald yelled as he was trying to calm Phoebe down in the process

My eyes widen. "Yea sure give me a second" I said as I quickly rushed downstairs with trying to wake up my girls. I stood by the doorway of the building while Gerald was parked in from of my building. He quickly got out the car, took out Omar and Adam and had them rush inside with me.

"Thanks Arnold!" Gerald said as I held Omar who was sleep in my arms and Adam holding my shirt. I can see Phoebe in pain and it looks like she wasn't going to make it to the ER. So Gerald helped her out of the car and we all rushed upstairs.

"Helga!" I yelled out as I put Omar on to the bed guest room bed and Adam followed his baby brother. I told him to watch his brother. Helga walked out the room with just a shirt and shorts on.

"Why are you yelling" She asked as she walked out the room. There she saw Phoebe breathing fast and holding Gerald's hand. "Holly shit Phebs" Helga quickly rushed over to her best friend who was going to the pains of labor.

"Helga you think you can do something?" Gerald asked.

"Yes. I watched a lot of TV shows. I think I think I know what I am doing. Arnold I need a bucket of warm water and a blanket we do not use. Gerald goes get me some pillows." Helga said as she had to slid Phoebe's pants and underwear off. Laura woke up and saw what was happening.

"Mom…" Laura questioned

"Laura not now. I need your help." Helga explained and told her to help her me.

"How far along are your contractions?" Helga asked Phoebe while Gerald and I were looking for the things she asked for

"2 to 3… minutes apart" Phoebe yelled.

Gerald, Laura and I came back to help. I almost felt sick seeing down below Phoebe's area but held it together. Helga had me on one side while Gerald was on the other. Helga had Laura pat down Phoebe's head with a towel.

"Okay. I'm going to need you to push" Helga explained to her while getting into position. She did was she was told a few times while she crushed both Gerald's and I hands. "I see the head. I'm going to need to you push once more." She pushed once more and I pulled out the child from Phoebe. The baby was crying over and over. Helga cut the cord and wiped the baby down and then handed the baby over to Phoebe. "Healthy baby girl" Helga told her.

Phoebe began to cry as she held her newborn daughter in her arms. Gerald who passed out for a few minutes had woken up finally to see his daughter in his wife's arms. I had to call an ambulance after to make sure the baby and Phoebe were alright for the most part. They took her to the hospital along with Gerald while the boys stayed with us. Helga made me clean up the bloody mess. I didn't want to but she made me do it along with her. My hand was hurting after all of that. To think my best friend girlfriend just gave birth in the middle of my living room and that's the first time I've seen a child be born… Well it was mine and Laura's first time seeing another human being brought to life.

* * *

I went to Laura's room where she just sat on her bed looking out the window. I sat next to her and patted her back. "You did good champ" I said

"Oh hey daddy" Laura said as she turned her head to me

"You okay?" I questioned

"Is that how babies are born?"

I raised an eyebrow seeing that she was very direct with her questions which impressed me for sure. I nodded my head and smiled. "Yes that is how babies are born. That was how you were born. Everyone is born the same way but a few others are born differently" I explained

"How so?"

I felt confused on why I was talking to my six year old child about child birth but she is a really smart child after all. So I guess it wouldn't matter if I told her. "It's called a C section where sometimes the baby is too big in their mommy's stomach and cannot be born the way regular babies. This doesn't make them any different though." I looked at her

"I see. How are babies made anyway to get into mommies stomach?"

My eyes widen and I stood up. "That is a story for when you get older. You are way too young to be asking these questions. Anyway get some rest. Adam and Omar slept over so now you have play dates when you get up later." I tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight sweetie"

"Night night daddy" She said as she yawned as I turned off her light and closed the door. I then walked over to the kitchen to see Helga making hot chocolate for herself. I sat at the table yawning as I saw Helga tired expression. I got up and hugged her from behind. She looked back and smiled.

"You did a good job hun" I said as I kissed her cheek

"Thanks. I what doctors go through now." She joked

"Yea my hand is going to be sore for a while also Laura is a bit too smart for her age and was questioning everything about babies" I rested my head on her's

"Not surprised. She's a very bright child and soon enough we will have another child" She poked my nose and drank her hot chocolate. Once she was done she placed her cup in the sink. I walked into the guest room to see that Adam and Omar were sleeping soundly. I then walked back into the bedroom to see Helga lying down already. I turned off the lights, got under the covers and snuggled her close to my body. Soon enough I fell asleep with my queen.

The sounds of kids laughing and playing had awakened me from my slumber. I looked at the time it said 11:13am. I stretched from the bed and sat up. I had almost forgotten what happened yesterday but then it hit me. Helga and I are working things out, Laura wants to know how babies are made, I have another child on the way and Phoebe gave birth in my living room yesterday. Yea…. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. I washed my face as I heard the kids yell out loud. Once I was finished I walked to the kitchen to see Adam, Laura and Omar playing with their food.

"Hey" I said in a firm voice causing them all to jump and stare at me. "Food is for eating not playing" I reminded them.

"But Daddy" Laura tried to talk back

"Do not but me Laura. You know you aren't supposed to play with your food" I crossed my arms

"But dads listen… Omar threw his food first" Laura protested

"And does that make it right to throw it back?" I questioned

"No but"…

"I thought so. So when you are done eating you are going on timeout" I replied

"That's not fair!" She slammed her hands on the table. "See what you did Omar. You got me in trouble!" She crossed her arms and tears ran down her face.

"Well you are all in trouble" I explained

"Wait I didn't do anything" Adam stood up for himself.

"Adam really?" I looked at him

"But… But… You're not my dad so you can't tell me what to do so ha" Adam said with a sly smirk

I smirked back "but I am your godfather so technically when your father isn't here I can take that roll but to be sure" I pulled out my phone and dialed Gerald's number he picked up after two rings and I put him on speaker.

"Yo Arnold what's up? Are the boys behaving?" Gerald asked and the look of horror filled Adam's face.

"Yea. Everything is fine except I found the kids playing and throwing food at one another. As I gave Laura her punishment I wanted to know since I am the godfather can I give the boy punishments?"

"If they are not listing and misbehaving then by all means go ahead. If Adam talks back since I know he probably did give him extra time. I'll handle them later" Gerald said and the smile on my face grew bigger.

"Alright thanks that's all I needed to know." I hung up the phone and Laura laughed "So what was that you were saying?"

Adam stayed shut. "So you're in trouble like me yay" Laura cheered.

"So when you all are done you are going to time out. Laura you get 10 minutes, Adam you get 15 minutes and Omar you get 5 minutes" I said as I went to the stove and saw that Helga left me food.

"No fair he gets only 5 minutes?" Laura complained

"Who gets what?" Helga said as she walked in the kitchen and saw the floor a mess. She seemed to have gotten out the shower because her hair was wet. "What happened here?" Helga asked crossing her arms

"Nothing" Laura quickly replied.

"Oh so you're lying to your own mother now." I had a mouth full of food

Laura gulped. "Laura Mable Pataki" Helga tapped her foot

Laura sighed "I-"

"Omar started throwing food at us and we threw it back, Arnold caught us and gave us all punishments" Adam said cutting off Laura

"So how long does Laura has for her punishment?" Helga asked as she glared at Laura who sunk down in her seat.

"10 minutes" I replied as I drank some juice.

"Make it 20 for lying" Helga said as she walked out the room.

"What…. No fair" Laura crossed her arms.

"Life isn't fair. You'll grow up to understand that" I replied. Once they were done eating they all went on their timeouts. Omar got off first then Adam then Laura. Laura didn't look nor talk to me after that. She just led the boys into her room. Helga sat next to me on the couch and snuggled up next to me.

"How's Phoebe doing?" I asked.

"Phoebe and the baby are doing just fine. Baby is super cute."

"They come with a name for her yet?"

"No."

"Ah."

"The kids are staying here until tomorrow night"

"I know"

"To think this is going to happen again. A new baby coming our way" Helga seemed mellow when she said that

"Mhm…"

"You okay?"

"Yea just in deep thought" I couldn't tell her that I wasn't ready for another child. It's too much work and I can only support one at the moment so this maybe tough enough. It was a quiet afternoon since the kids were quiet for the most part. I relax with Helga and then cooked everyone dinner.

Laura didn't talk to me at all which kind of bothered me so once was bedtime I walked into her room. She was in her pajamas and her hair was in a ponytail. She sat on her bed then looked at me.

"I want mommy in here tonight" Laura said looking away

"Why?" I questioned

"I don't want to talk to you. I want mommy" Laura demanded

Kind of hurt me when she said that. "I'm sorry that you are angry with me at the moment but I am your father. As long as I am here you will listen to what I say."

"I rather listen to mommy instead." She crossed her arms

I felt like I got stabbed in my heart with those words. "Well you know what. I won't speak with you since you want to be a little brat right now." I got up, walked out the door and left. Helga saw the expression on my face.

"What happened?" She asked

I looked at her and pointed to Laura's door. I don't know ask your daughter. I grabbed the car keys, put my sneakers on, and coat on then walked out the door. I actually needed a break from that house either way since I had a lot on my mind. I drove over to Stinky's house since I haven't seen him or the guys in a long time. I parked my car once I arrived and knocked on the door. I heard voices on the other side and then the door opened.

"Oh Arnold it's you" Stinky replied as he had a beer in his hand

"Sorry to drop by like this I just wanted to see how you guys were doing" By guys I meant Stinky and Sid since they were dating last time I remembered. He let me in and I saw Sid laying on the couch in his boxers and a baby playpen in the living room. "You guys have a baby?"

"Yea we had Sheena to be our carrier so she gave birth to our child." Sid sad as he sat up

"Wait how does that work exactly?"

"Easy. Since we are both males and cannot have children of our own we have a girl donate her eggs and we give her the sperm to conceive the child. We still let her be the mother because after all she is the one who holds the baby after all. So the baby will have two fathers instead of one." Stinky explain

"That sounds cool. So where is this little baby at?" I asked

"She's with the mother for the night. She's only 5 months though."

"Nice" I replied. I talked with them and had a good time. I then ended up going back home to my family to my surprise Gerald and Phoebe were there with the new baby. She was too cute. I tried to remember when Laura was that tiny.

"Arnold would you like to hold you're god daughter" Phoebe asked

I nodded and sat down. She handed me the sleeping child. I smiled and she felt warm. Helga smiled when she saw this and took a picture. Sometimes I am glad that I have another child on the way because I can go through this process again and be a father to another. In a way I am glad I am having another child.

"Why are you guys out of the hospital so soon" I questioned

"Phoebe didn't want to be away from the boys for too long" Gerald replied

"Ah I understand. So what's her name?"

"Yuki Kimberly Johansson" Phoebe said as she stroked her daughter's cheek

"Yuki?" I asked

"Japanese word for Snow. I love it when it snows and she was born while it was snowing so why not" Phoebe smiled.

"That's actually clever" Helga replied.

"So what are the full names of the boys then?" I asked

"Their names are Adam Ai Johansson and Omar Daisuke Johansson. Ai meaning Love affection and Daisuke meaning big or great" Phoebe replied

"Yea I had her add Japanese names within their names. Their names can go either way Ai or Adam and Daisuke or Omar. But Phoebe mostly calls them by their Japanese names to make things easier for her" Gerald replied. Once Phoebe took Yuki from my arms they gather up their boys and had left on their way home.

* * *

I went to bed and laid with Helga."Did you talk to Laura" I asked as waited for her to come into bed with me.

"Yea. She's a piece of work"

"Well she is a part of you" I joked

She glared at me. "Anyway she doesn't like how you gave her timeout but I had to explain why and she understands. I'm going to sleep because I'm tired and I have to go out tomorrow"

"To where?"

"To see Dr. Bliss"

"Want me to come with?" I asked

"No" She said bluntly

"Everything okay?" I sat up and looked at her

"Yep" She put the covers over her face

"Helga" My voice rose

"Arnold go to sleep"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" I felt hurt again

"It's nothing"

"Please…" I begged

"Goodnight…" Not even a kiss I received. I'm starting to think that I did something to these women in my life. I took a blanket from the hallway closet and walked over to the living room and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

 _ **Helga's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I got out of bed took a shower and was about to wake up Laura until I saw Arnold on the couch. "Why is he sleeping on the couch but I didn't have time for this so I went to wake up Laura.

"Laura get up" I said as I stood on the side of her bed.

She woke up and rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It read 7:45am.

"Mommy?" She questioned

"Get dressed you're going to your aunt's house today"

"Wait why?"

"Just get dressed" I got annoyed

Laura got up and dressed by then. I wrote note for Arnold for when he woke up and took the bus to Olga's house. Laura didn't say much because she was still tired. Once we arrived I knocked on the door and Olga let us in.

"Oh my god baby sis. It's been forever!" She yelled

Already forming a headache I sat on Olga's couch. Laura went to the guest bedroom to finish her sleep. "Olga I have a problem" I said as Olga had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong baby sis?"

"I-"I said but got cut off when knock came on the door and Olga went to go answer it while all I can do is worry about my health. I heard Olga scream which alerted me and I quickly rushed to the door. What I made my heart skip a few beats. Big Bob has returned and was looking meaner than ever. I have never felt so scared for my life until now.

"D- Daddy?!" Olga asked as she was scared to ask any more questions.

My heart was racing fast. I didn't know what to do because my body had frozen once seeing him stand before me and my sister. He stepped in the house and closed the door behind him.

"W- What do you want?" I asked shaking unable to move

"Where is your mother?" He said with rage

"D- Daddy she passed away in the summer time" Olga cried out.

"WHAT?!" He said causing me to fall on the ground.

"Yea dad… S- She's gone" I looked down

He punched the wall and slammed the chair against the wall. "Well shit am not that nice. So she finally drunk herself to death" He laughed

I felt nothing but anger fill my body with him thinking this shit was a game but I knew I couldn't do anything. "T- That's not funny father" Olga stood up with tears running down her face.

"Oh it's fucking hilarious. Now I can do what I want when I want." He had some crazy look in his eyes. I did not trust that look and I just remember that Laura was sleeping in the next room. I wonder how he got out of jail in the first place.

"S- STOP B- BEING MEAN DADDY" Olga yelled and wham his fist connected with her face which caused her to fall instantly to the ground. I felt nothing but horror seeing my sister on the floor knocked out from that blow. I crawled backwards and ran into the guest room and locked the door. Laura just looked at me in fear.

"Mommy what's going on" Laura asked as she saw the fear in my face.

I quickly covered her mouth and whispered in her ear. "Laura I'm going to need you to run away from here. It's your grandfather and he is crazy. Do you remember the bus we took?" I asked her and she nodded. I felt her shake in fear. "I need you out the window and run to the cops or anyone." I said as I hear banging on the door.

"Open the door Helga." Big Bob said

I knew Laura didn't have enough time to escape so I did the only thing I could do was hid her in the closest with my phone in her hand I told her to Shh and closed the door. I open the door and bam a slap to my face. I fell quickly to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note 2: Whoa. I know it was a very slow start and very boring and then bam cliff hanger. XD well anyway I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review if you can. THANKIES :3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: Eh... Not getting much reviews as I would have hoped. Sorry if my stories bore you all or my grammar is a bit messy but I try. -sighs- Anyway here's a new chapter._**

 ** _Warning: Strong Abuse, Sexual Harassment, and Strong Language ._**

 ** _I do not own anyone._**

* * *

 _ **Helga's POV**_

I felt my head pounding as I woke up. A splitting headache made the room feel like the room was spinning. I tried to remember why I had this headache in the first place. I sat up and looked around. This was Olga's house and I now remember what happened… Big Bob was out of jail and slapped so hard to the point of knocking out. I sat up and heard a small cry. I tried to get up but I was extremely dizzy as I walked to the sound. I saw Olga lying on the couch. I quickly walked over to her even though my body went against it. I went to check on her. Her face had swollen up from the impact of his fits. I grew angry seeing my sister in pain and she needed help right away. I tried to pull out my phone to call 911 but I realize I do not have my phone with me. "Shit…" I cursed under my breath. I tried to remember where I had left it then it hit me Laura had it when I tried to help her escape. I wonder if she was still here. I heard the bathroom water run from upstairs. He was still here. I had to be quick so he doesn't realize.

I walked back into the guest room and opened the closets. I saw Laura sleeping as she held onto my phone tightly. I tapped her which caused her to jump. "Laura it's me" I told her and she opened her eyes.

"Mommy" He hugged me tight and started crying.

"Laura listen we do not have much time. Go find your father please and get him here as soon as possible." I said as I made her stand up. I quietly walked her out the room and to the door. She tried to argue against me but at the end I had to make sure Olga was going to be okay. I tried to look for the house phone or even her phone. Nowhere in sight. I heard the water turned off and I panicked. I heard Olga groan and I quickly went to her.

"Baby sis..." Olga said it seems the swelling went down but she still had a black and blue

"I know. Laura went to get help..." I said as I handed her an ice pack from the freezer and she placed it on her face. I heard footsteps I brought Olga to the bedroom and closed the door. "Do you have a phone" I asked her in a panic matter

"Yea but I think he took it" Olga shivered due to ice pack. I heard the door open and saw Olga's reaction to whatever it was behind me since my back was to the door. I turned around and saw Big Bob stand before us and he was naked. I gaged a few times seeing my own father's parts. "At least put some clothes on" I looked away and Olga did to.

"No. I want the both of you to satisfy my needs since your mother is dead. Also want another child one of you will give me that" smirk creeps on his smugged face.

"There was no way this was going to go down for one that is rape and two I am already pregnant" I said but quickly covered my mouth. Soon enough I was slammed against to the wall and I felt his hand slam into my stomach. I cough out blood and he dropped me. I heard Olga screamed out in horror. I clenched my my stomach and kept cough as I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Now you listen you fucking SMUT. You are to Bare my fucking children you got that?" Big Bob picked me up by my neck and ripped off my shirt with just one hand. My bra was exposed I couldn't think straight after that blow. My mind was blank. All I can think of if the baby was alright. I felt my bodies get dragged onto the bed next to Olga's. Olga's face filled with fear as he got on top of her ripping her shirt off and popping off her bra. He went to bite down on her neck and hand me watch him do this horrible to her.

I couldn't do much from the simple fact that my stomach was in major pain and my head felt like ripping open. He unbuckled her pants and slid them off her body along with her underwear. Soon enough he forced his way into her. She screamed out with every thrust he push. She cried and I can see that she was in so much pain by the way he forced his way in, grabbing her breast and biting her neck. I had passed out and due to the pain so I wasn't able to see what had happened next.

* * *

 _ **Arnold's POV**_

I woke up later on in the day to see a note on top of me. A note saying Laura and I went out be back later. I sighed at the thought of what she could be doing but I didn't bother. I spent the day to myself playing games and minding my own business. The day went by so quick I didn't even notice it was dark but then again it gets dark by 4pm anyway so I didn't really care. I saw the time change from 9:59pm to 10:00pm. No call from Helga or anything which is weird. Plus she has Laura with her. I got dressed and drove over to Gerald's place. I knocked on the door and Gerald answered.

"Sup?" Gerald asked.

"Is Laura here or Helga?" I asked

"Nah why what's up?" he asked

"I didn't get a call at all saying that they were fine."

"Weird. Hey Phoebe you seen or heard from Helga?" He shouted

Phoebe came to the door with Omar in her arms. "No not a word honestly."

I felt my heart raced. I know something happened if Helga didn't message Phoebe at all. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Dr. Bliss.

"Did Helga come to visit you at all today?"

A few seconds later she texted back which scared me a bit. The text said "No why? Is she alright?"

I began to panic. "Arnold what's going on" Phoebe saw the worried look on my face.

"Gerald I need your help and round up the guys." I said as I quickly jumped in my car. Gerald and Phoebe quickly got dressed and dropped off the kids with Gerald's parents. I drove my car while Gerald drove his. On the way we picked up Stinky, Harold, Sid Rhonda and even Curly. Crazy as it sounds I needed all the help I needed. We looked all over and I felt my heart sink. "Arnold. I just remembered I can have someone track her phone." Rhonda said while I drove around. She did that while I drove around. A few minutes later Rhonda found Helga's location from her phone. We followed the location and it lead us to the Hillwood Children's Emergency Room. My heart skipped a beat. I parked the car and so did Gerald. I quickly got out the car and we all ran inside.

"Whoa. Where's the fire" The guard asked

"My daughter. I know she's here where is she?" I yelled

"Who's your daughter…? Oh wait you mean the girl that came in here passed out a few hours ago. She's getting checked out"

"Is the mother with her?" I yelled scaring everyone

"Sadly no. Someone saw the little girl passed out in the snow. Frozen so they rushed her here"

Rhonda and Phoebe covered their mouths. "Oh Helga…" Phoebe started to cry. I then see the doctor's rolling Laura into a room and ran passed the guards along with my friends. Laura was still knocked out. The doctor stopped us from coming in the room.

"I am the father I NEED to see my child." I demanded

"You are going to have to wait and see if she does wake up…"The doctor replied.

I heard the girls squeal in terror and I fell to my knees. I felt Dizzy but Gerald and the guys helped me up. My mind was going crazy. I know something isn't right if Laura is in her unconscious. I had the girls stay and watch over Laura while me and the guys drove off to find Helga. I searched everywhere but one place which was Olga's house. I drove over there, once we arrived I park the car and I had the guys be extra careful. We walked up the steps and saw the door was open. We heard crying out pain. The words baby "Baby sis, wake up please" made me sick so we walked in it was dark and cold. We checked in every room. We then came across the room with the light was on. I walked in with the boys followed. I see Olga was on the bed but Olga was naked with bruises. This stopped us all in our tracks. I quickly ran over to Olga.

"W- What happened?" I checked her all over she was beaten badly

"B- Bob" Was the only words she can manage

I felt rage built up. Big Bob was back but how I thought he was in jail, I questioned to myself. I had Sid and Stinky find a blanket and wrap up Olga. Olga wined in pain when they did.

"A- Arnold… H- Helga is upstairs. She's badly injured please save her" Olga cried

My heart felt like it was going to pop out. What the fuck did that monster do? Gerald, Harold, Curly and I ran upstairs. Saw the light on for one of the rooms and instantly without thinking we ran inside to find Big Bob sitting watching TV and Helga passed out on the bed. Her shirt had been ripped open and jeans were missing. Again without thinking I rushed straight to his face and punched him in his jaw which knocked him off his seat and had him turn around to stare dead at me. Gerald quickly ran over to Helga to check up on her while the other guys kept guard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Big Bob stood up holding his face.

I was a bit scared since he was three times taller than me but I didn't stand down. "What's wrong with me?! Are you fucking serious. How the fuck you get out of jail? Why the fuck are you here? W- Why hurt your daughters and better yet what the fuck you did to my child?!" I punched him in the stomach but it didn't look like it did anything because all he did was laugh. He picked me up by my neck and I felt helpless. I couldn't breathe much and he had a stupid smirk on his face.

"Helga and Olga are nothing more than hoes. Helga getting pregnant at the age of whatever to your stupid football head ass when I wanted nothing more than for her to bare my child. She was the one to easy to break down when I beat her ass. I just gave her the best time of her life. Surely that baby she is carrying is dead now." He laughed

My heart stopped for a second. The thought of losing my child was hard enough hearing he raped her to get a child of his own is sick enough. I managed to escape his hands and fall down straight to the floor. I held my neck trying to catch my breath. My blood boiled that I had tackled him to the ground which caused the house to shake and punched him a few times while tears were rolling down my face. He grabbed me and slammed me to the wall, punched my gut twice and I heard a crack my shoulder felt like it came out of place. I cried out as I held my arm and he slammed me to the ground. I then saw he pulled out something from his pocket and pointed it straight at me.

"Arnold look out" Harold yelled once he and the other and myself saw that he had a gun pointed at me. My life as I knew it was about to be over. I couldn't save them and I couldn't even save myself. I closed my eyes accepting my faith until I heard a loud crashing sound I quickly opened my eyes and I see Curly smashing a glass against Big Bob's face causing him to collapse but forgetting the gun in his hand causing him to pull the trigger either way. I heard a scream and then a drop to the floor. I saw Harold on the floor holding his stomach.

"Harold!" Gerald yelled out as he saw the blood rushing out of Harold's

I felt like I was in a horror movie but I blinked a few times trying to make it all go away but it didn't. I couldn't believe any of this. My body was in pain and I felt really faint. I couldn't manage to move with my shoulder out of place and stomach in major pain. I closed my eyes and blackout due to everything was going on.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

The cops came after being called when the gun shots were fired. Arnold, Helga, Harold and Olga was rushed to the emergency room while the rest of the guys told the police what had happened. Harold had to go into emergency surgery to remove the bullet from his stomach, Olga had to get a rape kit done, Arnold had a few bruised ribs, a dislocated shoulder and scars on his face. Helga suffered concision and bruised ribs as well.

* * *

 _ **Arnold's POV**_

I woke up with a pain in my body not sure what happened. Everything was a blur. I notice I was on a hospital bed with IV's stuck in my arm while my other arm was in a cast. I tried to sit up but when I did I felt nothing but sharp pains. "Ughh" I cried out

"Arnold!" I heard a voice cried out.

"Grandma?" I saw my Grandmother sitting next to me with tears running down

"Phil! He's awake!" Grandma yelled again

Soon enough everyone from the boarding house rushed into my room. I was confused as what happened to me this time that caused me to end up here. I had no memory what happened after Helga left to her doctor's appointment.

"How you feeling Shortman?" Grandpa asked he seemed worried but try remain calm

"Pain and nothing but pain" I replied as I looked up at the ceiling

"Oh Arnold I'm glad you are okay" Suzie said as she gave a small smile

"Yea you gave us all a really big scare" Arnie added

"Yes very very scary. I am glad you are okay" Mr. Huynh said bowing his head

I looked back at all of them and sighed. "Do I want to know what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Grandpa asked and I shook my head.

"I'm guess it's bad." I replied

"Guys let me to talk to my grandson for a bit" Grandpa said and everyone left the room.

"So…"

"Arnold I'm sorry to say but you and your friends were attacked. Helga was beaten while her sister was raped. You are here because you have a few bruised ribs, a dislocated shoulder and scars."

I felt my heartbeat drop. This is all really happened or am I still dreaming. This couldn't be true. I felt his hand go on my good shoulder and smiled a bit.

"Is Helga alright?" I asked

"Not sure honestly and your friend Harold got shot but he made a full recovering so he should be good" He said

"Harold got shot!?" I sat up wait too quick causing the pain to rush crazily all over my body causing me to lay back down

"Yes. Big Bob was behind all of this…" He admitted

Rage filled me and I wanted nothing more than to have him die in my arms. I couldn't stand him. Then it hit me. "Is Laura okay?!" I asked worried for my daughter

"She's okay. Just is recovering from being frozen."

I sighed with relief. The doctor came in to check up on me and told me that I will most likely be able to go home tomorrow. I was glad but I just want to see Helga. That's what I really want. The doctor let me get out of bed and walked me to Helga's room. She looked so broken and was facing the window. I closed the door behind me and sat by her bedside.

"Helga" I choked on my tears

I heard the bed move and she turned over to look at me. She look like she was crying a lot. Her eyes had opened wide once seeing my face. She quickly hugged me and cried out. I cried with her for a few minutes.

"Arnold"

"Yes sweetie?" I questioned

"I'm sorry… This is my entire fault" She looked down

I lifted her head up and kissed her lips and then pulled away. "No it's not"

She sobbed on my shirt. "But everyone is hurt because of me!"

"No. You was getting beaten by Big Bob. We came to save you"

"O- Oh…"

"Yea. Did the baby make it…?"

She looked at me and tears rolling down her eyes. I knew that wasn't a good sign. I had a feeling that through all of this the baby didn't make it after all of that. I rubbed her head and sighed.

"The baby…." She replied

"Don't worry babe… I know"

"Made it…." She gave a small smile

My heart lit up when hearing that our child had survived all of that. I hugged her and we laughed while tears fell from our eyes. The rest of the day went alright but my body was still in major pain. I went to Harold's room to check up on him. He made a really good recover but isn't allowed to do sports for a few weeks until he full heals. Once I visit everyone I went back to my room so I can go back to sleep. The next day came and I was release, so was Helga, Harold and Olga. Helga and I went to pick up Laura from the children's hospital. We made our way back with Olga while Harold got driven home by his parents. It was a quiet ride on our way back home since the girls were sleeping most of the ride. Once arrived to the house I had Olga sleep in the guest room and I put Laura to bed since she was still sleeping. Helga and I just sat in the living room without saying a word to each other.

"So is Big Bob in jail this time…" I asked trying to break the silence

She flinched at that name and looked down. "I honestly don't know" She admitted

"He should… I mean he assaulted you, raped Olga, shot Harold and attempted to kill me." I said as I looked at her.

"Arnold… He always finds a way to come back" She shook and I held her close

"If he does come back I'll murder him. We have all been through a lot and this cannot be going on any longer. He either rots in jail or I'll kill him for hurting my family and friends" I said with a bit of rage. I heard the door open and saw Laura walking over to us.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Laura yelled as she came over to hug us both. She then saw my arm was in a cast and looked worried. Then saw marks on her mother's face. "A- Are you going to be alright?" I saw tears forming in her eyes. Helga quickly pulled her daughter near here.

"Yes we are going to be just fine." I replied

"I was so scared" Laura cried

"I know but we'll all be alright" Helga said

"You promise…" Laura weakly asked

"No one will break us apart, I'll make sure of that. Me you, your new little sibling and you're auntie will all be alright including your friends and my friends." I smiled and rubbed her head. She then laid on Helga's lap and I leaned my head against Helga's shoulder. This may be a messed up family but at least it's my messed up family and I couldn't ask for anything more. Hopefully things will get better...

* * *

 _ **Author's Note 2: Not sure if I want to write anymore since it doesn't seem like people read anything that I put my all into it. But eh.. Review if you can... Thanks also sorry if this chapter was extremly dark...**_


	7. Update

Update

Sorry I haven't updated a new chapter lately. Just real life things going on and everything has been going crazy lately. I may or may not continue this story but I'll see. I need new ideas for the next chapter. I was thinking of making a whole new story after I finish my It's Just High School Ed (Ed, Edd, N Eddy story). My new story will probably will most likely be a Zootopia story since I fell in love with the movie or another Sonic story. I have a few stories in mind but as for now this story is on hold until I get new ideas.

I am sorry and stay tune


	8. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: I am back. I guess I'll finish this story. I've been putting this off for a long time and I didn't know how to start or end this chapter so bare with me at least. Also if you are a fan of Ed Edd N Eddy please go read my story It's Just High School Ed. I've been working on this two for a while. So please let me know what you think. I would gladly appreciate it.**_

 _ **I am sorry for any grammar or spelling errors**_

 _ **I do not own any of these**_ ** _characters besides the kids._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

 _ **Helga's POV**_

A few weeks has passed since my father had done the things that he did to me, Arnold, Olga, my daughter and friends. Christmas and the New Year had come and went but us as a family mostly stayed home because my father has yet to be caught. I have been taking more therapy sessions, sometimes with Arnold and other times alone. At times I bring Laura along with me so she can talk also. We decided to stay in Hillwood since Laura likes it here better even though I refuse many times and wanted to go back to the place I actually call home but since I am pregnant I cannot travel much. I am three going on four months of this pregnancy. Arnold and I had to switch his jobs from California to here in Hillwood. The process didn't take long as I though. Arnold was a social worker for our old Middle School P.S 118. Last year had been nothing but hell and I still have nightmare of what happened or worse things that could have happened. My mother passes away, I find out I am pregnant, my father returns and rapes Olga, almost kills Harold, breaks Arnold's shoulder and my beats on me. I scare my little girl and I feel horrible for all of this. Arnold Shoulder is better now though and Harold healed quickly. He's just not able to do to much.

Laura adjusted the life of living in Hillwood already after only being here for two months. She still does her school work but she has more of a temper just like her father. Laura also goes to school with Adam and Matthew which makes things better. Arnold has been working double to support us. Phoebe would visit at times with her Yuki and Omar at times since Omar was still too young to go to school. It was relaxing being home again but I still felt uncomfortable being here.

I went to lay on my bed, looked at the time since it was almost time for Arnold to get home from work and for Laura to get out of school. I took out notebook and started to write poetry in it. I then put it away once I heard the front door open. I went to go see who it was. Arnold walked in the house, threw his bag on the couch and then threw himself. I smiled and l sat next to him. He laid on the on to my lap "How was your day?" I asked me as he laid there.

"I guess it was alright I guess. Just a lot of paperwork. It's weird because Mr. Simmison still works there" He replied

"Oh. I almost forgot about him and that's cool I guess" I rubbed my stomach

"Yea. Say why don't you go to those get together that Rhonda holds for the children. Laura and I go every Saturday" He smiled at me

"Not for me. Last time I went to a party Laura happened" I bluntly replied

He sat up and started at me. "Really Helga that again?" He pouted

"Yes. If it wasn't for that party I would have never gotten pregnant. Sometimes I regret having Laura but then again she is my pride and joy" I sighed

"Wow… That is not harsh" He crossed his arms

"Your sarcasm assumes me honestly. As you can see you knock me up when I'm at my lowest" I balled up my fits

He then stood up. "Oh yes because I totally wanted to have a child at my senior year of high school or right after all the bullshit that happened this last. Let's plan another tragic event for me to knock you up once more" Arnold snapped

I flinched when he said that I knew I went a bit overboard with my comments but I'm still upset with everything that has happened. "Sorry…" I whispered. I heard him sigh and got onto the bed and gave me a hug. "Listen Laura is coming out of school soon and we should make her feel welcomed" Arnold smiled. I nodded and agreed. I went into the kitchen to make Laura's favorites which was hot dogs and cupcakes. Arnold went to go pick her up from school. Once she arrived home I greeted her with a warm welcome. She seems like she was having a tough day so this was perfect. We sat down as a family and ate dinner and talked about our day. Once dinner was over we all watched movies but then Laura went to do her homework. It was a calming night. Once I was done with my shower I laid back in my bed and saw a text from Olga asking me to meet up with her when I had the chance. I haven't seen Olga since what Big Bob had done and she left my house the next day after everything had happened. I agreed to meet up with her tomorrow at a café. I kissed Arnold goodnight and was off to bed

The next morning, I woke up Laura to get ready for school. Then I woke up Arnold to get ready for work. I made them both breakfast. Once I was done with making my loves breakfast I did Laura's hair in two pigtails. She looked so cute in her uniform that I had to snap a picture but she looked annoyed. She was ready for school and I had gotten dressed myself since I was going to meet up with Olga later.

"Arnold you think you can drop me off at the café on 55 place?" I asked as I put on my boots since there was still snow outside. I had forgotten we had entered a New Year but it doesn't feel like it.

"Sure…" Arnold said in his sleepy voice. He was finished getting dressed and was putting on his tie. He yawned and I made sure when he was done that he looked good. We all ate breakfast and cleaned up after ourselves. I grabbed my bag and keys. Arnold grabbed his bag and keys while Laura grabbed her bag and lunch box. We left the house and got in the car.

"Mommy. Are you coming to Rhonda's party on Saturday?" Laura asked as she put her seatbelt on. I looked at Arnold who shrugged as he pulled out of the parking lot. I sighed and looked back at Laura. "Do you want me to go?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Fine. I'll go but I won't like it" I replied and turned back around. Arnold dropped off Laura to school first then dropped me off by the café. Then he was on his way to work. I sat at a table while I waited for Olga to show up. "Helga?" A voice said as I turned my gaze away from the window to the person who had called my name.

"Hey Olga. Sit" I pointed to the set across from me. The waitress came and took our order. I ordered a small warm coco while Olga ordered some herbal tea. It was quite at first and then I got annoyed. "So what did you want to tell me that was so important?" I questioned not trying to waste anymore of my time.

"Before I say anything, how is everything at home and how are your friends?" She changed the subject quickly

"My friends are fine and my family is fine. This baby that I carry is healthy. Now what is the real reason that I am here" I asked annoyed

"Please don't be mad at what I am about to say" Tears started falling from her eyes

I was confused on what she was talking about. "What is it woman. Spit it out already"

"I am pregnant. Big Bob had gotten me pregnant" She replied as she covered her face. I felt shocked by this and a bit hurt at what he has done to her.

"Why would I be mad? He is a scum" I replied

"I want to get rid of it. This isn't the way. I don't want to have my father's child" She cried out

I sighed and understood where she was coming from. Our drink came and the area went quite for a bit more. I then offered to get her baby aborted. Even though I was against the idea of ever having a child killed I guess this was the only thing I could think of. Once we were done we had went to the clinic to get this over with. We had explained why she wanted to give this child away and the doctor agreed. I let her go in alone. I waited in the waiting room but it was weird being pregnant and at a place like this where they kill babies Olga came out a few minutes later and told me to get up from my seat. I followed her outside.

"So are you doing any better? I asked as she looked so dull

"Helga… I couldn't do it" She cried. I looked at her with total shock. I couldn't believe what she was saying. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I do not believe in killing a child because it is wrong but I will have it and give it up for adoption. This is my child and my choice" She said brave like. "I just don't want my child to know who the parents where because it would hurt them knowing they are just a result of a rape" She went on with tears rolling down. "I want this child to be loved and supported"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I guess I could understand what she meant. No child should be aborted just because of a mistake of the parents or other reasoning. I agreed and walked her back home. After She was safely home I went to do a bit of shopping for myself and get this little baby inside of me some food. Today was relaxing.

* * *

 _ **Arnold's POV**_

"Hey Arnold" A voice said causing me to wake up from my nap. I woke up and saw Mr. Simmons standing at my desk. He gave me a warm smile and I got up and shook his hand. I invited him to take a seat.

"Hello Arnold. How does it feel to work at a school you used to go to" He asked?

"Weird to see that nothing much has changed but the students who go here." I replied

"Yea I understand that feeling but it's great to see you again. Since all you did was paperwork all this week why not come into my class and I will introduce you to my children." He offered and I nodded in agreement. Once the period was done he walked me over to his classroom. All the kids where sitting in their seats and it made me smile just seeing my old classroom.

"Class today I welcome you the school's new counselor" Mr. Simmons said as he began to write on the board. A little girl raised her hand and he called on her to speak.

"So why is he here?" She asked rudely

"Well Mr. Shortman would you like to tell the class a little about yourself" He sat behind his desk and I felt the pressure go on me. I took a deep breath and smiled. I wrote my name on the chalkboard.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Shortman. I am the school's new guidance counselor. I used to come to school here also when I was younger just like all of you. And Mr. Simmons used to be my teacher as well which is why we know each other so well. I will be in my office next to the cafeteria if you want to talk to me about your problems because that is what I am here for or if you need help in a class. I am happy to help. I also stay after schools on Tuesday's and Thursday's for those in in the afterschool program. Any questions before I go off" I asked as I looked around and everyone shook their heads. "Well Mr. Simmons they are all yours" I smiled as he shook my head

"It was a great pleasure having you speak to my class Arnold. I mean Mr. Shortman" Mr. Simmons smiled. I walked out the classroom and walked to my office. I looked through the students file and typed up some things in to the computer. That's when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I said as I closed the file.

One of the little girl's from Mr. Simmons class walked in. I had her take a seat in my chair in front of my desk. She seemed sad about something but I didn't want to get the answers right away. Also her clothes looked a bit ripped up as if she had gotten into a fight. "Hello. What is your name?" I asked kindly she seemed to have flinched from the sound of my voice. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. In fact, I am here to help you." I smiled hoping she would understand. She nodded and smiled a bit it faded away in seconds.

"A boy in my class… Dragged me into the bathroom and started touching me in my private areas. He stuck his stinky penis into me and forcing it inside of me. Soon enough I felt liquid going inside of me and I saw white stuff. He came inside me Mr. Shortman. It hurts. I was a virgin until today. I said no no no but he didn't listen all he did was laugh and said that's what I get for turning him down for the 6 grade prom" She started to cry and it caught me off guard

The fact she went into details scared me and made me angry on the inside but I couldn't show it. "Oh dear… Who was this person?" I began to worry because I hate hearing stories like these.

"Joseph Mota" She cried out. "He's the freak that took my virginity away from me and I can never get that back!"

I didn't know how to responded to this. I just felt rage but I had to be an adult about this. "Can you tell me your name? I need to report this" I quickly said and she jumped up from her seat.

"No you cannot tell. He will hurt me if you do. Please don't" She begged while tears rolled down her eyes. I went over to give her a hugged she flinched at first but she gave in crying in my arms. I didn't want to tell but I have to follow the rules. I carried her to the nurse office and the nurse told me her name was Emmy Brown. I had to go file a report and then tell the principal. He was as shock as I was. We both looked into the camera videos to see what she saying was true because lately females around the world has been giving false information. We paid close attention to the videos and Emmy can be seen being dragged by the boy she described. She was trying hard to get away from here but at the end of the video he got her inside and then 10 to 15 minutes later he dragged her out of the bathroom her close were ripped and looking at the time stamp this happened before I went into the class to introduce myself. I went over to Mr. Simmons classroom since it 30 minutes into the kid's lunchtime and all the kids were in the cafeteria I thought it was best to tell him now then later. I explained to him what had happened even he was as shocked as I was. A few minutes later the bell had rung and all the kids had walked back in to the room to see me standing there. The students took their seats but one chair was empty. A girl raised her hand and Mr. Simmons called on her.

"Yes Becky?" He asked

"Mr. Simmons, Emmy never came to lunch. I couldn't find her anywhere" Becky said

"Emmy isn't feeling well right now. She is at the nurse." He replied

"Good her dumb ass needed to go to the nurse. Her clothes where all ripped up and she stink" One boy laughed and the rest of the class but a few didn't.

"Joseph that isn't funny. You are only mad because she rejected your invitation to prom you creep." Becky yelled back.

"So she was a whore anyway" Joseph laughed. I couldn't take it anymore I was about to say something until the police walked in. The whole class had gotten quiet and then one of the student's mother's walked in. "Mom…" Joseph replied. She went up to him and slapped him so hard in his face that I had to pull her away from him. He just stood there as shocked as the class was.

"How can you do that to that poor girl?! Just because she rejected you DOES not mean you can go and rape her. What is wrong with you?! I raised you better than that. Your father will be very disappointed in you. I don't care you are going to JAIL!" Mrs. Mota yelled and ran out the room. The cops handcuffed Joseph in front of everyone and read him his right then walked him out the door. All the classroom on down the hall where being noisy and watching him get taken away by the cops. Once they got into the cop car that is when the everyone started to question what the hell happened.

"Rape? Joseph raped Emmy." Becky question "Why?"

"Now now. Everyone settle down. We are handling this the best way we can. For now, Emmy is going to need all the support she can get. Principal Warts has allowed the class to be cancelled for the rest of the day so please do go home after you go into your lockers" I said as I directed the kids out of the classroom. Then gave an announcement over the loud speaker. I had to fill out extra paperwork on my adventures that went on today. Boy was that fun. I had to get Helga to pick up Laura because I had to stay in later. What a drag. I didn't leave until after the cops and detective interviewed me. I got home around 6pm. Helga and Laura had already eaten dinner leaving me whatever is left over.

"Daddy" Laura ran up to me hugging my side and I smiled at my little angel.

"How was school?" I asked as we walked to the couch.

"Boring." She sounded bored just saying that. I forgot she is in the second grade now since they let her skip early.

"Did you learn anything new?" I sat on the couch with her

"Math and reading." Laura played with her hair. Helga walked into the living room smiling. She gave me a kiss on my lips.

"Laura did you tell daddy what happened at school?" Helga replied and crossed her arms. I looked at Laura for an answer. She looked away and I took her off of my lap.

"Laura?" I now stood up.

She looked down and pouted. She got up and walked over to her book bag and pulled out a folder. She took out a piece of paper from it. Then she walked back over to me handing me the paper. I took the paper and saw the words Student of the Month with Laura's picture on it. I looked at both Helga and Laura who were giggling at my reaction. All I could do was crack a smile. They had gotten me good. I put her award on the fridge then I relaxed with the both f my girls and my soon to be child. We decided to keep the gender of the child a secret form everyone. The night went smoothly and Laura went to bed by 9pm. Helga and I went to bed but not to sleep.

"So I had an interesting day today" I said as I cuddled next to Helga

"Like what?" She asked as she put her book down

"One of my students had gotten raped in school. She came and told me and I had to report it. The boy got arrested and the kids had to go home early after all of that but I had to stay back and write reports on what I was told and saw on the camera's." I rested my head on her breast. Helga looked shocked at me after what I told her. She didn't know how to react and I explained that girl was okay but I may have to appear in court as a witness. She felt so bad for the girl but then told me that Olga was pregnant by Big Bob. It upset me that this had happened to her and she has no choice but to give birth to her father's child and what makes matters worse is that he still out there somewhere so I have to make sure my girls and unborn child is alright. I am just glad that tomorrow is Saturday so I can stay in and Helga can go to Rhonda's house for a change. Hopefully things go good.

"Arnold…" I heard a voice in my dreams but once I woke up I saw that Helga standing over me. I growled and saw that it was the next day. I threw the pillow over my face but then it was taken off by my lovely daughter. I sighed and sat up and looked at the both of them with a tired look. "Why are the both of you waking me up" I asked in my sleepy voice.

"Daddy you are coming with us to Rhonda's house." Laura smiled and I shook my head no.

"Not today princess. Daddy had a rough day at work yesterday and all he wants to do is sleep for the rest of day" I explained

"But daddy" Laura whined

"Laura. I would love to go but please not today" I begged

She sighed and got off of the bed. She stormed out of the room. I looked at Helga and shrugged. I got up and went after Laura who was pouting on her bed. I picked her up and placed her on my lap. I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Listen how about I make you a deal. As soon as you are done with being at Rhonda's house well go out to eat just you and I so mommy can rest. How about it?" I asked and her eyes lit up. She quickly nodded and ran out the door. She held Helga's hand and I gave both my ladies a goodbye kiss and walked the out the door. As soon as they left I went to bed to catch up on the rest of my sleep like I wanted to.

* * *

 _ **Helga's POV**_

Laura and I took a cab all the way to Rhonda's house. As soon as we arrived I can already feel that I wasn't going to enjoy it much but since Laura really wanted me to come then I here I am. We walked in and a butler escorted us inside. "We've been excepting you Ms. Pataki" The butler said as he took our coats and led us to the grand living room where the rest of the mothers were. I saw Phoebe with her three kids and Rhonda's son. I thought there would be more but this seemed to be it. Omar, Adam and Matthew where both playing with each other while Phoebe was pushing Yuki in her stroller. Rhonda quickly noticed me and ran over to me. "Helga dear you made it. I was getting worried that you don't like me" She joked. Laura ran off to play with the boys. I felt unconfutable at first but I got the hang of hanging out with the girls. Soon enough Nadine, Pig Patty and Lila came over. Lila informed us that she was engaged to someone, Nadine works at the Zoo with the bugs and Big Patty is working things out with Harold after him cheating on her. I guess after getting shot by my father and the thought of losing him mad her sad so they work things out.

* * *

 _ **Laura's POV**_

I went to go play with the boys but they were playing something I didn't so I cut there game short and stood in front of them Matthew my dumb classmate wanted to stand up to me.

"Well I'm older so I get to choose the game we play" I said as I stood up

"You're a girl and girls have cooties" Matthew teased

"No we don't" I crossed my arms

"And they smell weird" Adam said

"I do not smell" I pouted

"Yes you do. You stink like girl" Matthew laughed and the boys laughed along.

"You stink. You boys always stink like mud" I laughed "Plus you have a baby sister. She's a girl. So you saying she stinks also"

"Of course and she cries a lot" Adam replied "Right Omar"

"Yea!" Omar agreed

"So what you are saying I cannot play with you guys because I am a girl?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Well duh. I told you girls was stupid." Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Mom!" I yelled and she quickly came over to me.

"Yes Laura?" She asked.

"These boys are saying girls are stinky and stupid when all I wanted to do was play with them." I whined I guess their mother's overheard because they walked over to.

"Ai and Daisuke what are you saying? Stop being bullies and be nice to Laura" Phoebe said

"But mom!" Adam said

"No but. Apologize to her. You know better than to be mean to her. If you do not apologize your father will have a few words." She sounded very firm

"Sorry Laura…" Adam said in a shameful voice.

"You too Matthew. I know you started this" Rhonda said.

"Sorry you had to be a snitch." Matthew smiled and I punched him in his face. He just fell on his back and held his nose. I looked straight in his eyes and smiled.

"You was being a jerk to me so I had to make you shut up and make you realize that not all girls are the same. Now get up and try that again." I held my ground and everyone including my mom seemed shocked. Matthew quickly stood up and apologized to me and had to get his face checked out. Nothing broken just bruised. My mom thought I had enough for today and took me home. On the way home she was laughing and was telling me how proud she was that I stood up for myself and she wanted to tell dad. Once we got home she told dad and dad laughed. He also said he was proud of his little girl. I was proud to make my parents proud. My father took me out to eat to my favorite seafood restaurant. This day went by good and I'm glad.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: I hope you like this chapter. I procrastinated over and over trying to type this. So please at least review it.**


End file.
